Last of the Great American Heroes
by Innana
Summary: In the aftermath of the trial, Buck is left reeling and once more mourns the loss of his family. Old emotions are brought to the surface and he makes a momentous decision about his future - one that will come to affect the lives of all those around him.
1. Aftermath

**Last of the Great American Heroes**

**By Innana**

_Disclaimer. I don't own any of the Buck Rogers characters and have made absolutley nothing from this story. I did, however invent a couple of my own dubious characters._

_I felt that there were so many unfinished story threads in Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, it was a great show and a shame it was cancelled. It will live on in our hearts and in our stories Thanks to White_eyebrow for the beta._

**Chapter 1 - Aftermath**

Buck Rogers strolled into the bar. A dozen or so crew members were already there, lounging on the oversize chairs. The murmurings of their chatter drifted across the room, flooding his senses. The rec room wasn't somewhere Buck frequented very often but it made for a welcome change from the solitude of his cabin.

He could have gone to see Wilma or Hawk but he figured he wasn't the best company right now. Besides, they had both put themselves out for him so much in recent days that he didn't want to be any further burden on them.

He ordered a glass of vinol, wishing that it was a good malt scotch.

The recent accusations of treason had hit him hard. Harder, than anyone realized. Even though he had been vindicated, he couldn't go back in time to the 20th century and prove his innocence there. The thought that his family and loved ones may have all gone to their deaths believing him a traitor cut him like a knife. Trying to return to his normal routine aboard The Searcher had proved impossible. He had been putting on a brave front during the day only to spend the evenings brooding in his quarters.

He lifted the drink from the counter, staring into the contents of the glass for a moment and downed the rose coloured liquid. He grimaced at the sweet aftertaste and ordered another.

"Captain Rogers."

He looked up to see a young woman standing by his side. He raised an eyebrow as he cast an eye over her delicate features and soft curves.

The petite blond fidgeted nervously at first; Buck's encouraging smile put her at ease, "I just wanted to say that I'm glad they found you innocent, and that you had my full support."

Buck sighed and continued to nurse his drink. Everyone on board was aware of the accusations. News like that traveled very fast on board a ship like this. He'd rather be left alone to drown his sorrows in vinol but he knew how much support and encouragement his fellow crew members had given him during his ordeal. It would be rude not to acknowledge this—especially towards someone so attractive.

"Thanks," he replied and offered her a seat on the stool next to him. "That means a lot - er sorry I don't know your name."

She straightened. "Callie," she replied, smiling as she sat down.

"Buck." He shook her hand. Looking to the bartender, Buck tapped the counter-top. The bartender nodded in understanding and served the young lady a glass of Vinol.

They chatted for a while. Several crew members had chosen to stay behind on the recent visit to Earth and Buck learned that Callie was one of the replacements, only a few months out of flight academy. She was tactful enough to not mention the trial again and he was grateful for that. As more people filed into the bar it started to feel overcrowded.

"Perhaps," Callie whispered, "we should go somewhere a little quieter."

Buck nodded in agreement. Well if he couldn't find solace in alcohol then maybe, like many times back on Earth, he could find it in the arms of a pretty girl. They slipped out of the bar and down the corridor towards the elevators.

Back in his cabin Buck turned up the volume on his audio system and poured out two glasses of vinol from the bottle that he had purchased from the bar. He strode the few paces over to the couch and settled down next to where Callie was seated.

She took the proffered glass from him and smiled. Buck looked into her eyes. Her blond hair, delicate features and pale complexion gave her a slightly Scandinavian look. He briefly wondered with some amusement, if the Swedes, Finish and Danes were having sauna parties on another planet somewhere. A huge proportion of Europe had been obliterated by the holocaust and had remained largely un-inhabitable except for major cities, just like the former US.

She noticed his admiring gaze and snuggled a little closer to him. "What's this?"

"The music? It's by an artist called Phil Collins, It's called, 'In the Air Tonight', do you like it?"

Callie cocked her head, unsure. "Well it's – different from anything else I've heard."

He snorted and ran his fingers lightly over her cheek. "Well I'm sure it will grow on you."

She gazed up at him her lips slightly parted. "I'm sure it will Buck."

She slipped her arms around his shoulder and they both leaned forward till their lips touched. Buck wrapped his arms around her and just for a moment he forgot all about his recent woes.

The chime of the doorbell brought them out of the moment in an instant. He pulled away from Callie reluctantly and rolled his eyes. _Great timing whoever you are._

"Let it ring!" Callie said as she place a finger on his chin, drawing his lips back into hers.

The sound was repeated and Buck broke it off. Whoever it was wasn't going to take the hint. His eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice on the other side.

"Buck, it's me." Wilma paused for a moment. When there was no response she called out again, "Buck – are you all right?"

He forced a smile through clenched teeth as he glanced back at his attractive companion. "It's Wilma - er, Colonel Deering." He sighed. "Look, I'd better answer the door, otherwise she might just get Twiki to override the security code."

She nodded reluctantly and her gaze followed him as he got up from the couch and strode over to the door. He pressed a button on the control pad which controlled the locking mechanism and the thick metal door split into two horizontal halves.

Buck felt a little awkward as he stared into the face of his friend and colleague.

"Er – Wilma it's a little** i_nconvenient_** right now."

"Oh!" her keen military-trained eyes quickly scanned the room. She frowned when she saw Callie seated on the couch, sipping from the glass of Vinol and looking a little uncomfortable.

"Buck – what's going on?" Her eyes grew wide and questioning.

"Er - this is Callie, she was just..."

"On second thoughts, I can pretty much guess what's going on!" Wilma glared at him. "I came to see how you were but obviously you have plans for the evening and they don't include me. Goodnight Captain Rogers."

She spun on her heels and her footfalls echoed on the laminated floor as she stormed off down the corridor.

Buck could only stare after her, his mind once more in turmoil as she disappeared round the corner.

Callie got up from the sofa and moved to his side. "Are you and Colonel Deering…?"

"What? No!" he shot back, then sighed, "it's sort of - complicated, I..."

"Always is," she mumbled. "Look maybe I'd better go."

He nodded. "OK!" the moment had somehow passed now anyway.

After the young woman had left, he wandered over to the tiny porthole and stared at the spectacular star-filled sky. The familiar feeling of despair and loneliness came flooding back, washing over him like a shower of rain. The fling with Callie had been his last ditch attempt at finding comfort from the recent events. Despairingly he drummed his fingers over the metal frames, lost in thought.

He had joined the Searcher's mission into space to escape the ghosts of the past, ghosts which haunted him every time he flew over the ruined landscape that was his homeland. the desert that was once Lake Michigan.

The trial for treason had been a cruel reminder of everything he had left behind. Buck was now a prisoner of his own mind – and there was nowhere to run and nowhere left to hide. As he stared at the swirling green gaseous cloud of a distant nebula, he had a vision, a sudden recollection someone he had met recently, realisation that there was indeed someone who maybe had the answers, It was a difficult decision, but his mind was resolute. In the solitude of his quarters, he started making plans.


	2. Departure

**Chapter 2 - Departure**

Wilma stepped inside her cabin and the door closed behind her. She removed her shoes and hurled them across the room. The clatter as they fell to the floor did little to appease the frustration-wrought tears that pricked the corner of her eyes.

She crossed the room and sat down on the couch, trying to make sense of her emotions. Even through the pain in her heart, her logical mind was already telling her that she had no right to be angry. She had no hold over him, no ties that bound him to her. It was just over a year and half since Buck had first arrived in New Chicago and although they had dated occasionally back then, nothing had really happened between them.

She laughed. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd found Buck with another woman, he'd dated half the female population of the known universe during his first year in the 25th Century but none of them had been serious.

She had tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment every time Buck 'had plans' and simply put it down to his way of coping. It was part of his make up, his personality and despite the longing in her heart for more, she reluctantly had to accept that this was the way things were. Besides, she was too busy herself for any type of commitment anyway.

She had never really tried to analyse the special, esoteric relationship too closely. During their time on the Searcher though, their friendship had deepened to a new level of caring and understanding - one forged from mutual respect and admiration as they worked side by side and as undercover agents for the Earth Defense Directorate. They had outwitted their enemies, explored new worlds and protected each other. They were a little closer than friends, but not quite lovers.

Now she felt foolish because only three days ago, she had kissed him in the heat of the moment after removing the Optical Engram Imager know as the OEI, from his head. At the time she had felt him respond but – nothing had developed further. Instead of them becoming closer as she had hoped, in the aftermath of the trial Buck had become depressed and withdrawn. The delay of the Searcher's departure from Earth had kept her busy for the next few days and she'd seen little of him away from the bridge, apart from at the compulsory 'celebration' drinks in the Admirals quarters the evening after the trial. So tonight, after the final reports were completed, she had gone to his quarters hoping to spend a little time with him alone and hopefully cheer him up.

_Well that was bad timing_. She sat on the couch, picked up the cushion and buried her face into it, her shoulders racked with sobs.

The automatic lights pulled Wilma out of her dreams and into the waking world. She felt a little drained, having spent most of the night brooding over recent events.

In usual fashion, she clambered out of bed, showered and donned her crisp white uniform-ready for the day's duties. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Buck over breakfast. Maybe she should go a little earlier, but then she'd still have to face him on the bridge. Still it was her duty to remain professional and calm at all times. She was Colonel Deering and she damn well wasn't going to let personal relationships get in the way of that.

She arrived a little earlier than usual at the cafeteria and ordered her breakfast from the replicator, though the tight knot in her stomach, denied her any craving for food.

She sat down at an empty table near the door and nibbled slowly on the bland military regulation food discs. Time passed slowly as she tried not to focus on the door. Numerous crew members entered the room and bid salutations but Buck didn't appear. Half an hour passed and there was still no sign of him.

_Maybe he's feeling guilty_, she mused, _although he never seemed to in the past_. She frowned. _Or maybe he's still with that young Lieutenant._

Just then the door opened and Twiki, came ambling into the room. He stared at Wilma.

"_Bidi bidi_, if you're waiting for Buck, you'll have a long wait cos he's gone."

"Gone?" Wilma's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"Gone, left, _vamoosed_, so long farewell, _auf wiedersehen_ and _sionara_ baby!"

Although most of the little robot's ramblings made no sense whatsoever, she did understand the first two words. "Gone! Gone where?" She pushed the plate full of crumbs away from her and jumped up from her seat. "Twiki what do you mean he's gone?"

Twiki shuffled forwards and placed a small crystal on the table in front of her. "He's left a 'Dear John' letter."

"A what?" she was confused. "John who?" Twiki you're not making any sense. You said Buck's gone, he's not on any mission that I'm aware of..._Unless..._" She snatched up the chip and left.

-o-o-o-o-

Admiral Asimov frowned as he looked over the night's reports. "Who left the ship at Oh four hundred hours?"

The lieutenant on his last few minutes of the night shift examined the launch details. "It was Captain Rogers sir!"

Asimov's brow furrowed. "What? But I didn't..."

"Admiral Asimov, may I speak with you a moment in private?"

The admiral looked up to address his second in command who had just entered the bridge. "Of course Colonel Deering, this way."

Wilma followed her superior officer into his office. The admiral sighed as the door closed behind them. "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"Sir have you given Buck some secret mission?" Wilma queried. "Something that I…" her words trailed off. She knew she might be trespassing into official business but then she was the highest ranking officer on board after the Admiral himself."

He shook his head gravely. "No I haven't. All the worlds in this sector are known to us and it will be a few more days until we get to the more remote parts of this galaxy. Its highly against regulations but maybe Buck just went for a – joy ride, he's been a little cooped up these last few days, perhaps he just needed some space – if you'll excuse the pun."

Wilma shook her head. "His behavior has been increasingly worrying. He's been depressed, withdrawn. He's been locking himself away in his cabin every night as soon as he's left the bridge. I went to see him last night..." Her voice trailed off on the last word."

Admiral Asimov nodded. "And – how did you find him?"

Wilma paused. "Evasive. He – had company – one of the new personnel, Lieutenant Rowe."

"I see!" The admiral raised his eyebrows. He was well aware of Buck's reputation before he came on board the Searcher, of Buck's penchant for beautiful women, but he hadn't seen much evidence of this behavior recently. He couldn't help noticing that Wilma had looked away as she uttered the last few words. _That must have been difficult_, he mused to himself.

Wilma continued, her tone becoming increasingly animated. "And today he failed to turn up for breakfast which is pretty unusual and then Twiki arrived and was rambling something about Buck's gone and that he'd left this." She set the small crystal memory chip on the table in front of him. "I haven't played it yet, I thought I should speak to you first."

"The ship's launch logs show that Captain Rogers left the ship in the early hours of this morning."

"What?" Cried Wilma in alarm, "well why didn't somebody stop him?"

"Because," he said simply, "he's Captain Rogers." Shaking his head he picked up the small device and inserted it into a slot in the computer.

Anxiously Wilma and the admiral stared at the screen. Within a few seconds it flickered to life and an image of Buck appeared and started to speak.

"_My dear friends, Wilma, Admiral. I'm really sorry to do things this way but I don't feel there is any other way. I know if I told you I was going away you would only try to stop me and I'd go anyway – you know me and rules. I – I only hope you can understand..." _He paused, looked away from the screen for a moment then continued.

"_I'm really grateful for the support you showed me during the trial – especially you Wilma and I don't want you thinking that I'm not but the truth is I haven't been able to find any peace since the trial._

_I came out here to get away from all the ghosts that have been haunting me since I first awoke after my long nap and well now its time for me to lay those ghosts to rest once and for all and – to find out what happened – as much as I can. I only hope you will forgive me for leaving like this, I hate goodbyes and its too hard to explain everything really. Hopefully I won't be gone too long, but truth is I don't really know._

_Well goodbye – for now and thanks for everything you did recently. Admiral I'll understand if you want my resignation after this and Wilma ..." _He shook his head._ "For what it's worth – I'm sorry!"_

He leaned forward and the screen went blank. For a brief moment the admiral and his exo could only stare at each other in shock.


	3. Reflection

**Chapter 3 - Reflection**

They both sunk down onto the chairs, neither of them spoke, while they processed the information they had just seen and heard. The admiral was the first to break the silence. "I should have realised that he wasn't himself, I should have noticed, made him get checked out by the med tech..."

Wilma looked dismayed. She shook her head. "I've been so busy since the trial. He's been quieter than usual, locking him self away. I'm the closest friend he has besides Hawk, I should have seen the signs, should have done something."

They exchanged unhappy glances.

"Twiki gave you this?"

"Yes," she replied, "this morning, I'm surprised Buck didn't take Twiki with him, no wonder he looks so bereft."

The admiral looked thoughtful for a moment. "This recording seems to be addressed to you and myself mainly, it's strange that he didn't mention Hawk."

Wilma's brows furrowed. "Because – he must already known. Buck must have told him he was leaving." She rose from her chair. "I'm going to see him. Buck may have told him what his plans were."

The admiral whirled his chair around to face her, his fingertips interlaced. "Where do you suppose he's gone Colonel?"

"Back to Earth more than likely. He mentioned laying ghosts to rest." She took a step forward. "Admiral when we first met Buck he snuck out of the Inner City. Went to Anarchia; I had to take a troop out to recover him." She turned to the admiral, consternation in her eyes. "Buck could be in serious danger if he goes out there alone."

"Of course," the admiral sighed, "and not only that but Buck is officially AWOL and he's taken a starfighter without permission. He's committed quite a serious offence. We need to alert the authorities on Earth that he's probably headed there."

"No!" she exclaimed. "No offense Admiral but Buck can probably outwit any of our ground force. I – should be the one to go after him."

"Colonel, I'm sorry but I can't allow that."

"But Sir..." she began, "I'm the person he knows the best, perhaps the only one who he'll listen to."

Admiral Asimov sighed. She was probably right, but he wondered how much of her insistence had to do with her personal feelings for Captain Rogers. "We should go and speak to Hawk, see what he knows."

Wilma nodded in agreement, and reluctantly added, "I'll talk to the lieutenant Buck was with, she might know something." It wasn't a conversation she would be happy about but, she knew it was necessary under the circumstances.

They both left the room and headed back towards the bridge.

-o-o-o-o-

The thin pinpoint of light on the horizon grew as the four gate stars converged. Buck 's starfighter emerged from the Stargate and he eased back on the throttle as the craft began to level out.

He was thankful that the night crew on the bridge hadn't given him too much hassle when he launched.. Possibly they were too used to his unconventional behavior to question his motives. He hoped they didn't get in too much trouble. It was difficult enough that he had to leave under these circumstances.

The only ones he'd told of his plans were Hawk and Twiki. Hawk had shown concern but wished him well. Under any other circumstances he would have taken Twiki, but Buck knew how much Dr Goodfellow relied on him in his lab and hadn't felt justified enough to take him away. The little drone had just stared at him as he walked down the corridor towards the launch bay. Buck had felt real bad about leaving him behind and for giving him the burden of his message to Wilma.

He'd paused outside her cabin but figured it was too late to ring the bell; she would probably be asleep – if she'd even speak to him at all. So he'd walked away.

Now in the empty chasm of space he had a lot of time for reflection. His mind lingered over the details of their last encounter and he cringed. She didn't deserve this. She'd put her career and her life on the line for him during the trial and he'd hurt her like that. He shook his head. _She's better off without me anyway._

He yawned. Lack of sleep was catching up with him fast. _Better go set down somewhere, find something to eat and then turn in for the night_. He estimated that it would take him around 3 days to reach his destination.

He punched the keys on his on-board computer and studied the readings. The information on the screen indicated the nearest inhabited planet to be Atraxia several light minutes away. Before long Buck entered the outer atmosphere of the planet and within seconds was skimming over the rocky terrain looking for signs of civilization. He spotted a small group of buildings arranged on either side of a sandy road and began to initiate landing procedures.

-o-o-o-o-

Back on the Searcher, the Admiral stopped by Hawk's cabin in an attempt to find out about Buck's whereabouts.

"Hawk - Buck didn't tell you where he was going?"

The tall bird-man shook his head. "Sorry Admiral Asimov, he did not - only that he was going to reclaim his history and that he may be gone sometime."

"And you didn't try to talk him out of it?"

"If someone had offered me the chance to go back and meet my Koori again, I would - whatever the consequences of such actions may be, so no, his choices are his to make and I honor them."

The admiral sighed. "Very well Hawk, I suppose you just did what you thought was the right thing. Well I hope Colonel Deering has had more luck with Lieutenant Rowe."


	4. The Visitor

**Last of the Great American Heroes**

**Chapter 4 – The Visitor**

The village square was bustling with activity. On either side of the street, market stalls were filled with fabrics of varying colours. These were similar to the garb worn by the inhabitants.

Other stalls sold painted clay pots adorned with depictions of heroic acts. Here and there fruit merchants called out to passers-by, coaxing them to sample their lovely, tasty wares.

A group of children were playing a game with a rock wrapped in a piece of fabric and roughly tied with rope to make a ball. They tossed this to one and another but had to keep stopping as there toy came unraveled.

A sudden hush descended on the village as they beheld the stranger in their midst.

Buck felt their watchful eyes as he strolled down the sand covered road that separe villagers started whispering to each other, and he began to feel a little self-conscious until a little boy of around ten years old, with sandy hair, similar to his own, stepped forward despite the boy's mother's attempts to grab him.

"Mister, are you one of the brothers? You don't look like one of them?"

"Brothers?" No I'm Buck Rogers, I came here in a ship from another planet far away called Earth. Who are the brothers?"

The boy nodded. "I saw the ship go over, so you're not a bad man then?"

"What?" Buck noticed that the boys gaze was fixed on the sidearm attached to the utility belt around his waist. He pulled out the weapon and the boy jumped.

"No, "Buck put his hand up and slowly lowered himself until he was down on one knee. He placed the weapon in front of him on the floor. "Look I'm not here to harm you. Are the brothers bad men?"

The boy nodded, "Yes and they come to steal our food and clothing and sometimes people."

"Then they need bringing to justice!"

At this statement, a murmur went through the crowd.

He sighed – so much for a short stop over. A thin, middle-aged woman with who had been part of a small group of people huddled together, broke away and began walking slowly towards him. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

Buck turned to the crowd. "I'm Captain Buck Rogers, I come from a planet called Earth and I'm just passing through looking for food and shelter after a long journey. If any of you can provided me with this I will pay well for it. If not, I'll be on my way."

Still a little suspicious one of the older woman approached him. "You_** only**_ want food?"

He nodded and picked up his weapon before slowly standing up. He placed the weapon back in its holster to show he was no threat. "I can pay,I'm not here to rob you."

He removed his rucksack and began rummaging among the contents until he located a small wallet. "Look I have money."

"Very well." The woman said. "Come with me!" She beckoned for Buck to follow her. As he did so he became aware that a few dozen pairs of eyes were trailing him. She turned to the others and waved her hand at them. The chatter started up again and they continued about their business. He stopped and examined a round, pinkish fruit. A pair of excited eyes watch from behind the stall and they grew wide as he tossed a credit chip and muttered, "keep the change."

The man behind the stall stared at the coin and then grasped Buck's hand and shook it firmly. All hell broke loose as the off-world visitor suddenly found himself the centre of attention as fruit, bread and other foodstuffs were thrust under his nose. They all began to clamor round him, eager to do business with this enigmatic stranger.

A great booming cry rang out. "For pity's sake leave the man to choose for himself."

The people began to back off a little and he looked up, to locate the voice, grateful for its interlude and slightly amused. A stocky, middle-aged man with light brown hair stood in a doorway of what appeared to be some kind of inn. _Great I might be able to get a bed for the night. _He strode over to the man.

"This place yours?"

"That's right," the man replied. "Please forgive us for our initial reaction but there are some very bad people out there in the desert."

Buck nodded slowly. "Yeah that kid told me. I guess by their reaction to me you don't get many off-worlders coming here."

"No not too of interest here to off-worlders. What little was worth mining has long gone. We don't really have much to trade – we are a pretty self-sufficient community. We make everything ourselves; food, clothing, anything else of value just gets stolen by the Brotherhood of Rogues."

"Don't you have a lawman—_Sheriff_ who can bring them to justice?"

"Oh we've imprisoned one of them before but the others just came and busted him out, there are so many of them and they have this big, scaly creature with them. It's fierce and they've trained it to attack. They have weapons which are much more sophisticated than ours. Our ancestors settled here after war destroyed most of their homeworld and we've lived a pretty simple life up to now - until those thieves appeared a few months ago, now we're constantly on our guard against raiders. They took two of our girls, forced them to join their gang. I hate to think of what they will have done with them."

Buck followed the man through the door and into a small bar area with wooden trestle tables.

"We had people like that back where I came from, people like the Mafia."

"Mafia?"

"Gangsters. Families with a lot of money and influence, they thought " he explained."People who thought they were above the law. And in most cases they were because everyone was too scared of them to go up against them."

"That's pretty much it, they've smashed up my inn before now so I've attached these shutters." he indicated the thick wooden doors with metal struts which hung next to the doorway. "Any sign of trouble and we pull down the shutters, barricade ourselves in. Most of the houses have them now, but we still get caught out occasionally."

"Guess some things haven't changed in 500 years," he mumbled. He held out his hand. "Captain Buck Rogers."

The man took the proffered hand and shook it heartily. "Pleased to meet you, the name's Darius."

"Say you don't happen to have any rooms available do you?"

"Sure for you anything my friend." He called. An auburn haired woman appeared from a back room. "This is my wife Rena." Buck and Rena exchanged pleasantries.

"Would you like to try some of our finest ale? Darius said. "On the house."

That's the best offer I've had all day." Buck replied.

He spent a pleasant evening in the company of Darius and his friends. The ale was potent and tasted much better than the synthetic alcohol but fatigue soon caught up with him and he was shown to a small room on the first floor, overlooking the square. The furniture was basic, but the bed was adequate comfort and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

The following morning, he was awoke to a cacophony of noise drifting up from the street below. He got out of bed, stretched and then padded over to the window. Moving the blinds to one side he peered down into the market place. A group of men were ransacking the freshly erected stalls. Without a second thought, he grabbed his laser pistol and flew down stairs, only to find the door barred. Then he heard a women screaming.

"Darius, open this door," he demanded. "I gotta go help her."

"No I-I cannot, they will storm the bar," Darius stammered, barring the exit

"They sound like they're hurting her," Buck exclaimed."You have to let me out."

"But they will hurt you," Rena said.

"Not as much as this will hurt them," Buck pointed to his gun.

Darius and Rena exchanged glances. "OK," Darius said with a sigh. "We will let you out but please be careful, they are dangerous men." He walked over to the door and pulled a switch on the wall. The great wooden shutters sprung open and,with pistol in hand, Buck stepped outside.


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5 – Revelations

_20 hours earlier_

"Lieutenant, do you have a moment?"

The tone of voice told Callie Roe that it was more of a command than a request. The young woman froze, she recognised the voice from the night before. Colonel Deering was quite possibly the last person that she wanted to bump into that morning.

"Er – yes Colonel," she replied, turning to face her superior officer.

"Thank you, could you just come with me please!"

Wilma walked a short way ahead, then turned and unlocked the door to a small office and waited for the young woman to follow her lead.

Callie reluctantly complied, she had heard rumours that her commanding officer could be somewhat _unforgiving_. Once inside the room,Wilma allowed the door to close then drew herself up to her full height as she turned to face her subordinate.

"Lieutenant, you were with Captain Rogers last night!" She felt uncharacteristically awkward, having no desire to have this conversation.

"Yes Colonel," Callie said quietly.

"Lieutenant, I'm not interested in the personal details of your..." Wilma searched hard to find a suitable word. " Encounter, I just need to know if he said anything about going away? Think! Did he mention any particular place he was thinking of going?"

Callie shook her head. "No Colonel, he just talked about music and..."

Wilma cut her short. "As I said Lieutenant, I have no interest in the the personal details but I believe you were possibly the last person to see Captain Rogers last night."

"Er, possibly Colonel, I don't know. Why? has something happened?"

Wilma pursed her lips and said nothing for a moment. Callie stayed perfectly still, her stance giving nothing away about her discomfort under the taller woman's gaze.

After a moment, Wilma spoke again. "Captain Rogers left the ship at around 0400 hours this morning, I'm sorry but I have to ask – what time did you leave his quarters?"

The petite woman's eyes widened. _Not long after you disturbed us, it was such a promising evening up till then, s_he thought.

"Around midnight," she muttered, avoiding the other woman's gaze. It was a lie, but Callie didn't want to give Wilma the satisfaction of knowing she had won.

"I see, and he didn't say anything at all about somewhere he had to go?"

"That's right Colonel – sorry I can't be any more help."

Wilma sighed. She could, if she wanted, have requested that Callie submitted to an OEI scan but had no desire to witness whatever image could be recalled from the intimacy of Buck's cabin.

"OK, that's all Lieutenant, as you were."

As Callie left, Wilma fretted over the conversation. So the girl hadn't stayed all night but it still gave them plenty of time to – no! She wasn't going there. She dug her nails into her palms until she had regained her composure. _Get a grip of yourself Colonel Deering__._

_-o-o-o-o-_

Darius and his wife held their breath as Buck stepped out into the bright, sunlit road. Two men were running down the middle of the street, their arms brimming over with stolen goods. Their destination was a large vehicle, which was parked a quarter of the way up the street. It was similar in appearance to a tank, but with a conical front-a dark, gunmetal, also, gray in color and likewise armored. What was even _more_ alarming though, was the sight of a young woman being forcibly dragged by two men toward the tank. One was quite large, while the other was swarthy. An older woman was left sobbing and pleading in their wake.

Scanning the courtyard, Buck spotted _two more_ men! That was enough. With his eyes glaring at the men, he approached. "Hey! Let her go!"

The men just looked at each other then burst out in laughter.

Pointing his gun at one of the men, Buck repeated himself, "Hey! Did you not hear me? I said let her go!"

The man finally looked in Buck's direction. Snickering, he pulled the girl in front of him like a human shield.  
"Why? You going to shoot me or something? Huh? Huh?"

This made Buck pause in thought. If he fired at the man, he risked hitting the girl. (Even though it was just a _stun_ gun) Quickly changing his mind, Buck focused on the vehicle instead. Taking careful aim, he shot at the rear-left of the chassis. The metal body of the tank deflected the beam, hitting the man in the back, and knocking him out cold. This caused the other man to jump back in surprise and lose his grip on the young which gave her the opportunity to run back to her mother. The other two men decided to take action. One man, sporting an ugly scar, whipped out a pistol, while the other pulled out a broad knife. Hearing the sounds of a loud crackle, Buck ducked to evade the deadly laser bolt. From his crouching position, he kicked out, sending the man with the pistol off balance. Split-second precision took over and Buck leaped up and delivered a karate chop to the man's wrist, causing the gun to fall from his hand and scatter to the ground, out of his reach. This had the other man rush Buck, aiming to jab him with his knife. Using another martial arts move, Buck blocked the knife and grabbed the man's wrist, increasing the pressure against bone until the man lost his grip on the sharp object.

The burly man then hurled himself at Buck, grabbing him around the waist. He then, tried to wrestle Buck to the ground. But the space captain had the advantage and it was the other man who ended up lying in the dirt. Buck then punched the second man several times in the face, leaving him staggering from the blows. Finally, the two crooks looked at each other and retreated to their vehicle. They reversed at high speed, but stopped along the way to pick up their comrades. Buck started to chase after them, but realized they were better runners than fighters.

"Oh, thank you!" The young woman, whom Buck had saved, exclaimed. She ran up to him and threw arms around him, sobbing.  
"You have _no_ idea what they would have done to me if…" She trailed off, not able to finish her statement.

"I can imagine", Buck said softly. "You're safe now, though." He told her aloud, but then added to himself, _But for how long?_

_-o-o-o-o-_

Wilma, now exhausted from the several hours of flight, steered her starfighter through the stargate. She had gone against the Admiral's advice about ordering a patrol to search for Buck when she reached Earth, but she had felt that she could travel faster without an escort. Hawk hadn't really been able to give her anything concrete about Buck's departure – just that he had stopped by and told his friend he was going away. The fact that Buck hadn't even stopped by to see her stung. But given their last encounter, it was hardly surprising. Several light minutes later, Wilma had visual on a huge space station orbiting a nearby planet.

"Theta Station, this is Colonel Deering, from Earth Defense Directorate, requesting an unscheduled stopover." She gave her security details to confirm her position.

A familiar male voice responded over the com-link. "Wilma! So good to hear from you! Of course! Permission granted! Please enter at docking Gate 9."

"Thank you, Royko! It's good to hear from you, too," she replied with a smile, happy to know she would be in the company of her old friend.

Within a few seconds, Wilma set the small craft in the docking bay. The moment her foot touched the floor of the dock, memories flooded her mind from the last time she was here. Theta Station had been invaded by a Vorvon, a space vampire that fed on its victim's life force. Wilma had unfortunately been one of those victims. She shuddered as the memory came back full force, threatening to overwhelm her. _Its icy fingertips reaching out for her…scarlet eyes boring into her soul…her vision dimming…her life force fading away…_ Willfully, she forced the mental picture away. There were more important things to deal with right now. Completing her security check, Wilma made small talk with the duty exo. Leaving the deck, she smiled as she saw the familiar face of Commander Royko waiting for her at the exit.

Grasping her hand, he greeted her. "Hello, Wilma. Where is the dashing Captain Rogers? Is he not travelling with you today?"

Her smile faltered, "You mean he hasn't come through here?"

He held onto her hand just a little longer and his gaze lingered on her face. "No, I'm sorry, he hasn't. Why?" he received no response and sensing her discomfort, he suggested, "Why don't we get a bite to eat and you can tell me all about it, okay?"

"Okay," she replied softly. A feeling of disappointment crept over her. It was a long way to Earth, she was certain he would have required a stopover to refuel.

A couple minutes later, the two arrived at the lounge. Royko went to make an order while Wilma chose a table. Coming back, the commander set the tray down and took a seat across from her.

"Okay, what has happened?" He gave the young colonel a look of concern.

Wilma shrugged her shoulders. "Buck has been through a heck of an ordeal recently. He was accused of a crime he didn't commit. Ever since the incident, he's been a little depressed and focused on his old life once again."

Royko nodded in acknowledgement, "Hardly surprising. That must have been pretty tough. What was he accused of?"

Wilma took a breath and slowly replied, "Starting the holocaust."

"What the hell? How did they come up with _**that**_ one?" Royko exclaimed, eyes widening.

"The War Crimes Council came aboard the Searcher with a video tape from the 20th Century."

"A what?"

Chuckling, Wilma continued, "Anyway, it implicated Buck. It's one _**long**_ story. He was put on trial and was almost sentenced to death. Of course he was innocent. Just some sort of weird set up."

"And I take it, he's gone away?"

Wilma nodded and sighed before continuing, "He left in the middle of the night and I think he's trying to get back to Earth, possibly Anarchia. I'm really worried about him. It's dangerous, cold and harsh. The computer council used to banish people out there as capital punishment!"

With a small laugh, Royko stated, "I got the impression the last time you guys were here that he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine, Wilma."

"Well even if he is, he's broken the law! He signed up to the Searcher and just can't go running away like that! He's in a lot of trouble, Royko!"

"So that's why you're here?" He rubbed his chin. "Why not just get Earth's authorities to pick him up?"

"Because we don't have radio contact from the Searcher and I probably have more of a chance of getting through to him by myself. If he sees anyone else, he might run or take them out!"

The fair-haired man remained silent for a moment and then said, "Are you two pretty close now?"

"I thought we were." After a pause she realized what he meant, and gave an embarrassed grin. "Oh no! Not like that! He's a good friend, th-that's all."

The commander raised his eyebrows.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?"

Leaning forward, Royko placed his hands on top of her own and studied her face before replying, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

At this, Wilma's eyes widened in shock, "What? That-that's ridiculous! No! I-I mean why do you say that?"

Relaxing back into his seat, his mouth quirked, sending his moustache crooked. "Because I've never known any guy to have this effect on you. The way you talk about him all the time…coming out here to search for him…You've never took risks like this before, Wilma."

"I-I do care for him…a lot. He's my best friend!"

"Right…"

"Royko!" She said nervously, through gritted teeth. "You know I have difficulty talking about my feelings!"

"Yeah, I remember." He breathed out with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out…that I couldn't…"

"Forget it, Wilma... Anyway, I kind of have something to tell you."

"Oh?" She inquired. She raised and eyebrow and leaned forward questioningly. "Have you met someone, Commander?"

He burst into a grin. "Yes, her name is Diana. She was passing through on her way to Rhobus 7. It's still in its early stages, but so far so good."

"I'm so glad you've found someone who makes you happy." Wilma said with a smile, and placed her hand on his arm.

He smiled back and placed a hand on top of hers, he said, "Same to you."

At his response, a flashback of Buck and Callie came to her mind. Biting her lip, Wilma turned her head so he couldn't see the tears that began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Her silence spoke volumes to his ears, "You _**gotta**_ tell him how you feel, Wilma!" He exclaimed to her in a whisper.

Blinking back the tears, she laughed, "_**Before**_ or _**after**_ I arrest him?"

"Well if you arrest him first, then he'll _**have**_ to sit down and listen to you."

After a moment of staring at each other, the spell was broken and the two began to laugh.

A while later, Royko showed Wilma to her temporary quarters and left her to get some well-needed sleep. Sleep, however, would not come that easy to the Colonel and she tossed and turned in her bunk. An uneasy feeling had settled in her stomach. Now that she had at least recognized the intensity of her emotions, if not totally admitted to them, she felt totally wretched. Joking apart, Wilma had to consider the fact that she may have to arrest Buck when she found him. That was not a task she was looking forward to.


	6. Decision Time

**Chapter 6 – Decision Time**

Buck stayed at the inn for a couple more days and took the opportunity to teach the villagers self-defence, especially the women, who seemed to respond well to his instruction. There was no more interference with the men,whom they called "The Brothers" and village life settled back down to normal. Buck hated to leave the people to the mercy of those thugs, but promised to sort them out once and for all. He learned that they lived up in the hills and were well protected by a strange alien beast that they kept chained up. After promising to come back soon, he bid good-bye.

Buck circled his starfighter low over the land searching for any sign of the outlaws. It wasn't long before he spotted their vehicle parked outside a large building just a few miles west of the village. Chained up outside the house was the scaled creature that Darius had mentioned. It was about seven feet tall and looked humanoid in appearance, but with pale blue skin. Its eyes were pitch black and narrow, with the nose pinched and snout like. Attached to its hands were vicious looking claws. Buck continued to watch the strange creature as it paced back and forth until one of the men jabbed it with a large stick. The creature snarled at the man showing its razor sharp teeth, but ceased its pacing and sat down on a nearby crate.

"I'll be back!" Buck muttered as he made mental note of the men's location and increased his altitude. As his ship continued to climb higher and higher, he noticed another larger village just north west of the planet on the edge of the continent. Soon Buck was flying through the star-studded vacuum of space.

-o-o-o-o-

It was early evening when Wilma approached the final stargate and arrived on the west side of Neptune. She quickly passed by the outer edges of Saturn's furthest rings, flew over the moons of Jupiter and when she approached the colony of Mars, she contacted Earth's Defense Directorate.

"This is Colonel Wilma Deering requesting landing permission."

"What is your security code, Colonel?"

"CD Zero-Nine-Seven-Five."

There was a buzz e Hof static on the line and then a voice confirmed, "This is Sergeant Landau, Colonel Deering. Thank you, you are now cleared to land in New Chicago."

"Copy that Sargeant, Deering out."

It wasn't long before Wilma's starfighter was streaking across the desert, which Buck had once described as Lake Michigan, and towards the huge dome that housed the Inner City. She landed safely and climbed out of her ship with a heavy heart and set off towards the high speed monorail which would take her into the center of New Chicago.

Doctor Elias Huer made no effort to hide his surprise when Wilma strolled into his office. "Colonel Deering, I wasn't aware that the Searcher was back so soon!"

"The Searcher hasn't, Doctor Huer", Wilma stated softly. "It's just me. She paused, "I think Buck might be heading this way, as well."

Doctor Huer's brow furrowed at this. "What do you mean? Isn't he with you?"

She shook her head.

"I heard about that dreadful trial. Preposterous! Buck would or could _**never**_ be a traitor! I would have been _**more**_ than happy to have helped, but I'm afraid it was out of my hands, Colonel."

"Yes, I know." Wilma stated with a little smile. "You know him so well, Doctor Huer. I'm afraid it's hit him really hard."

Wilma went on to explain the details of the last couple of days. She omitted the details of finding Callie in Buck's quarters. She had been embarrassed to learn that her feelings for Buck had been a little transparent as of late.

"I'll put out an alert in all the docking stations. If he tries to land, we'll be the first to know about it." The elder man stated, trying to make her feel better.

"Okay. Thanks, Doctor Huer."

Wilma spent a restless night in her apartment due from being anxious on any word of Buck's location. She awoke early the next morning and checked with the docking station, but there had been no sign of him yet. She decided to spend the day catching up on local news and helping Doctor Huer in his office. At first it crossed his mind to ask Wilma why she hadn't just called in a request to pick Buck up rather than traveling all the way into the farther regions of space. But deep down, he knew the answer.

By nightfall, there was still no word on Buck and Wilma started to worry that she had been wrong in her assumptions that he was heading for Earth. He should have been here by now. A sudden, terrible thought crossed her mind. What if Buck wasn't planning on coming back to Earth? What if he went to the Guardians instead? And begged them to send him back to the 20th Century? She would never see him ever again. No! Wilma shook that very thought from her mind. Whatever Buck was going through, he wouldn't do that to them. Right?

A sigh escaped her and the growing ache in her heart threatened to overwhelm her. As she willed away the hours, Wilma mused over their last encounter. However much it hurt that he would choose another woman over herself, she would much rather have that then to never see him again.

-o-o-o-o-

Many light years away from Earth, Buck stood in the deserted square one the remote planet of Janovus V. The setting sun cast a golden glow over the horizon. He gazed at the wall in front of him where ten stone figures silently watched over their surroundings. A light breeze began to stir up dried leaves which had fallen to the ground.

He walked cautiously toward the wall as a dozen thoughts ran through his troubled mind. Now that his journey was complete, would he be granted an audience? Was it arrogant to assume that they would even appear to him, let alone grant him a wish? He tried to formulate a greeting as he cleared his throat.

Before he could utter a single word, the statues began to glow with translucent light. In front of Buck's eyes, they quickly transformed into human form. – Just as they had when he was here several months ago with Wilma and Hawk – When their metamorphosis was complete, one of them began to speak. Buck recognized him immediately as the shepherd boy - the humble peasant who had sacrificed his own life for Buck's during a sudden earthquake.

"Hello, Captain Rogers. We have been awaiting your return."

Buck's eyes widened in surprise. "You know why I'm here?"

The young guardian smiled. "Yes. You wish to be reunited with your family."

"You know about the trial, I take it?"

The young boy nodded slowly. "Yes. We are aware of recent proceedings."

Buck took this moment to bow his head. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as the enormity of this moment truly dawned on him. He had traveled all the way across the universe to be here. And now…now he was… what was he?

"Can-can you do it? Can you really send me back?"

One of the other guardians decided to speak this time, "It is possible. But you _**must**_ understand that there will be—consequences, Captain Rogers."

Buck swallowed a lump in his throat, "Consequences? What kind of consequences?"

The younger guardian faded from sight, only to re-appear on the dirt floor in front of the Captain, causing him to jump.

"Now, that is better! Perhaps I seem a little less formidable at this level, Captain Rogers? As I was saying, yes it _**is**_ possible for you to return to your own time, _**but**_ only to a time before your original point of departure. You would then have a choice whether to retain your mission. If you do not leave Earth in 1987, then you would be free to remain with your loved ones. The only thing is your memory of your time in this century would be erased."

Buck was in shock, "What? You mean I'd just forget about everything that happened in the last two years? All my friends, all I've accomplished, _**everything**_?"

"Everything."

"But would Earth be safe? From the Draconians, I mean. Wilma, Doctor Huer? Would Draco finally conquer the Earth?"

"It seems that yes, that would be the outcome," the young guardian said sadly.

Buck screwed up his eyes tightly. A vision of his parents and siblings swam in front of his eyes. His home, friends and the towering skyline of Chicago also flooded his mind. A picture of Jennifer swam across his vision. How many lonely nights had he spent longing to see her again? Then he thought of Wilma, the hurt expression on her face when she found Callie with him in his quarters. He had caused her so much grief already. She would be the hardest thing to leave behind.

After taking a deep breath and holding it for a few moments, Buck exhaled and replied, "Then I can't do it." he shook his head, "I can't do that to them." He hung his head in defeat. "I don't want to put all my friends and the rest of Earth in danger. I just wanted to see my parents again. To know what happened in the days leading up to the holocaust, but if that's the price – then it's too great. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" One of the other guardians held up his hand. "There is another way!"

-o-o-o-o-

Wilma stirred in her sleep as the urgent sound of her communicator beeped wildly, disturbing her dreams. Opening her eyes she saw the flashing light indicating an incoming call from Doctor Huer. She jumped out of bed and pressed the button. Her night clothes were wrinkled and her hair fell in a halo of disheveled curls around her face, but it was no time to worry about appearances.

"Colonel Deering, I've just gotten word from the Delta Sector. Buck has appeared on the radar and seems to be heading in this direction."

This news catapulted Wilma from drowsy to fully awake. "Thanks, Doctor Huer! I'll head straight down to the landing bay at once!"

"I'll meet you there."

A mixed feeling of excitement and apprehension filled Wilma's body as she changed her clothes and hurriedly raced out her door, nearly knocking over a maintenance drone in the process.

_My muse really loves reviews – they make her happy. A special thanks to AdventureGirl6 for the beta of chapters 5, 6 and 7_


	7. Nostalgia

**Chapter 7 – Nostalgia**

Within half an hour, two figures stood anxiously on the parapet of the Defense Directorate landing bay. As she stood there with Doctor Huer waiting on news of Buck's imminent arrival, Wilma felt a mix of emotions, yet again. On the one hand she felt Relieved that he was safe but there was still a part of her that was dissapointed that he had turned to the arms of another, rather than confide in her. She silently chastised herself for not having more control over her emotions. As she stood gripping the railing of the viewing deck, she tried to examine the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She had greeted Buck right here on this very spot a dozen times before. So why did this time feel so different? Why did she feel so – apprehensive?

"Uh, Colonel…" Wilma glanced up into the confused countenance of Doctor Huer and rushed over to see what he was looking at. The blip on the screen showed that Buck had now entered Earth's atmosphere and was heading over the desert but instead of making his descent to the dome covered city of New Chicago, he turned his starfighter south.

"What the… Where is he going?" Doctor Huer asked the desk clerk in shock.

"I, uh, don't know sir, but he seems to be picking up speed."

Wilma moved to grab the communicator, but Doctor Huer shook his head and took it. "Buck! What are you doing?"

Hearing Doctor Huer's voice, Buck moved his hand over the radio and paused. Then with a flick of his wrist he turned it off. He knew that pretty soon a squadron would come after him so he began to decrease the ship's altitude. He knew he would have to fly pretty close to the ground to be unseen on the radar.

Buck turned his thoughts to what the one guardian had told him…..

"_You must travel to the mountain ringed with smoke, the one where great legends were born. There you will meet the man who holds the key to the secrets yet to be revealed."_

_Buck had stared at the man in astonishment, a renewed feeling of hope flooding his senses, "Where do I find this place?" He had inquired._

"_On your home planet of Earth."_

"_Earth?" Buck's mind had begun to process this information. At first he was confused then suddenly it hit him. A mountain ringed with smoke? The Smokey Mountains, of course! Where great legends were born, that would be Tennessee. "But that's light years away. It would take me days to get there, even at full speed!"_

_The guardian had just smiled."__**That**__¸ Captain is where we can help."_

_Buck had started stuttering, "But-but how-how do I-I recognize this person?"_

But his answer was only the sound of the whistling wind. The guardians had faded away and Buck found himself alone in the square.

_Within minutes of boarding his ship, Buck had found himself in the outer atmosphere of Janovus V. Then something quite amazing had happened. He stared at his instruments in awe. According to the ship's computer, he was no longer in the Omega Quadrant, but had been transported across the universe. Ahead of him was the unmistakable sight of the Milky Way. His heart had filled with relief and a mix of nervousness. Buck wasn't sure what waited for him at the foot of the mountain, but knew that however painful it would be, he just had to know the truth of what happened in the months following his mission._

A beeping sound in the cockpit aroused Buck out of his reverie. He was just in time to see the skeletal remains of a tower block looming ahead. _I have to keep my eye on the ball._ He increased thrust and the ship climbed into an almost vertical position until he was above the building. He glanced down as the ruins of his old neighborhood came into view. The lump in his throat made it difficult to swallow. With a sigh, Buck increased his speed and left the ghosts of Chicago far behind. He was soon zooming over the Central Plains heading south toward the dried up river bed of the Mississippi River which formed the border between states. Five-hundred years ago, there would have been a thick blanket of snow covering most of the area. Now the sight before him was only sand. The temperature outside was freezing at night, but with most of the ozone layer gone, the sun's rays burned hot. The Earth's axis had shifted slightly, rending the former state of Illinois a desert wasteland.

Only a shallow trickle remained of the great river at the state border. Buck entered the airspace above the former state of Kentucky. The once green and fertile land lay below as dry and wasted as Illinois. Here and there Buck could make out the sun-bleached skeleton of animals, horses or cattle most likely, picked clean by carrion. Flying further south, Buck crossed the border into Tennessee, the land known for its music. The capitol, Nashville, once home to the great singing stars, Memphis in the south and Graceland in the east. He dipped the starfighter's wings in silent tribute and laughed bitterly. Where did all the fame and money get them in the end? If a cruise missile has your name on it, all the fame and fortune it's worth a rat's ass!

Buck suddenly could hear the drone of engines. A search party no doubt was on their way looking for him now. He needed to set his fighter down and throw them off his scent somehow.

Back in New Chicago, Wilma stared at the vid-screen, a tight knot growing in her stomach. _Where on earth was Buck going?_


	8. Reclamation

**Chapter 8 – Reclamation**

Eyes widened, Wilma gaped at the screen in shock, "But where is he going?"

Dr. Huer shrugged, "I have no idea, Colonel. Perhaps he is going back to his old base in, uh ..."

"Florida." She finished for him. "But it isn't like anything he remembers! It's just swamp infested wasteland! And if the packs of wild dogs don't get you, the alligators will! The only civilized part is the Scientific Research Center! Buck _**knows**_ all of this! It would be suicidal to go back to his old base!"

"It's suicidal to head out to the ruins of Anarchia, but that didn't stop him the first time!" Dr. Huer interjected.

"That's it! I'm going after him!" Wilma exclaimed, eyes all a-blazed."Heaven knows what kind of trouble he'll run into down there!"

As she began to walk away, Dr. Huer called out, "But Colonel, your uniform-!"

Wilma, forgetting for a moment who she was speaking to, snapped, "To blazes with it, Dr. Huer! I don't have time to change!"

Dr. Huer didn't reply. He just watched with a bemused expression as Wilma marched over to a young woman on the parapet and asked, "Could I borrow your helmet?" She turned back to Dr. Huer for a second to say, "I'll need an escort detail", before she dashed off to do a pre-flight check and then within minutes was in the air with another pilot at her right wing.

-o-o-o-o-

Buck surveyed the land ahead of him. For several hundred years, he Earth had been silent. It was as though the great mother Gaia herself was suffering from the shock of the terrible wounds inflicted upon her by the infernal parasite called the human race. The desolate and baron wasteland once the rich and fertile state of Tennessee had remained empty, devoid of life for decades. But Mother Earth was not dead, she was merely sleeping. Sleeping and waiting. And at last spring had arrived. The grass was as dry as tinder wood and Buck could see the blackened and burned remnants that the forest fires had left behind. The stumped branches of dead trees looked more like signposts. Their mocking limbs pointing out the road to Hell. But in-between these there were new trees, young little saplings growing. Not tall and straight like their predecessors, but twisted and winding in a weird spiral formation. Of what strange flora and fauna now replaced the maple and beech, great oak and pine trees, Buck could not name – but they were there.

The droning sound was getting closer. Buck had to throw whoever it was off the trail. His keen eyes spotted the ruins of an old farm building. This could possibly afford him some shelter and he began the landing sequence. He set down very close to the building and quickly removed the ship's transponder. He threw the small device on the ground and fired, blowing it to smithereens before pushing the starfighter behind the remains of the wall. He gathered bits of old wood and other debris to cover the small craft. Now at least it shouldn't be visible from the air.

Buck gathered his backpack and crouched down behind a tree. He could hear the dry, brittle twigs and leaves crackling under his feet. His khaki colored jacket and pants afforded him camouflage against the background. Not but a moment after he ducked for cover, Buck heard the roar of starfighters and looked up to see, sure enough, a twin formation in the sky. They circled over the area, their sophisticated computers had obviously homed in on the tracker, but now they hovered in the air above. Good. He'd thrown them off his scent. Buck wondered for a brief moment just who they were and held his breath as they continued their spiral path above his head – then gave a sigh of relief when they moved off. Buck knew that they wouldn't give up that easily and that he had to get a move on before they came back. He gathered up his belongings and was just about to leave when a rustling sound caught his attention. He turned round just in time to see a beetle the size of a small dog rushing towards him. He pulled out his laser and fired but the insect moved quickly and it's tough outer shell seemed to absorb the rays. It took another two shots to finish off the creature.

"_Great,"_ Buck mumbled, "giant mutated bugs. No-one ever warned me about those!"

He stayed perfectly still for a moment, his head cocked to one side, listening for sounds of others similar creatures but all was quiet. He threw his rucksack over his shoulder and set off towards the trees. He could just make out the overgrown path that once had marked the beginning of a mountain trail.

It wasn't an easy route. The path was rocky underfoot and at times impassible due to the awkward direction of the post holocaust trees. Every so often Buck would have to find an alternative route and take a detour. After he had walked about eight kilometers, he took a seat on a small boulder. He removed a flask out of his backpack and holding it to his lips drained it, replaced it back in his bag and then took out some food. Darius and Rena hadn't let him leave without giving him a generous portion of bread. He tore of chunks of it and popped them in his mouth gratefully. His hunger and thirst satisfied, he stood up, dusted away the crumbs and continued on his journey, keeping a lookout for mutated insects. Any who wandered in his path were quickly disposed of by a few blasts of the laser so they didn't pose too much of a threat. All around him Lizards and snakes skittered and scurried, alarmed by the disturbance of footsteps. _At least they seem to be in normal proportions_ he mused, which was a relief as he really didn't fancy having to battle with giant reptiles.

Buck glanced at the sky and noticed the autumn sun was beginning to set. Which meant it would be time to turn in for the night before it became too dark. After gathering a pile of wood he used his pistol to set it alight. Buck then made a bed from moss and leaves so that his first night outside the dome wasn't too uncomfortable. As the last rays of sunshine dipped behind the mountain, he nibbled a food disc then removed a silver thermal sleeping bag from his backpack and laid it on the ground. He crawled into the bag and pulled the zipper up to his chin. The super insulated sleeping bag, although wafer thin, offered him adequate warmth and the small bed he made gave him a little comfort from the cold, hard ground.

As he lay there, he listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, creatures skittering around him, while he gazed at the stars. Although this was Earth, the planet where he grew up, the landscape surrounding him seemed to Buck more alien to him than any of the other worlds he had explored since his awakening.

Eventually he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of his life back in the 20th Century. He awakened with a start to find a man with a walnut colored complexion pointing a spear at him.

"What the— Who are you?" Buck asked.

"I could ask you the same question, traveler."


	9. Discovery

**Chapter 9**

**Discovery**

Buck blinked as his eyes started slowly becoming accustomed to the light. The dawn sky was awash with pale yellow streaks. In the haze he could just make out the dusky skin of the man standing before him. Immediately, he became aware of other figures who were flanking his sides. _Great_ he moaned inwardly. _Thought this trip was going a little too well_. Flexing his fingers, he made contact with the cold metal of his laser pistol – it was never far from his grasp. With his other hand, he struggled to free himself from the confines of his slumber sac, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the men before and around him. With lightning speed, he whipped the pistol out and pointed it at the man in front of him. This move only resulted in two more spears being thrust in his direction. He sighed. OK so he was at a distinct disadvantage, but he'd gotten out of tighter spots than this.

For a moment no-one moved or made a sound – then he broke the silence. "I hope you'll give me the dignity of putting on my boots before you kill me."

The man nodded once in reply.

Buck paused as he slowly crawled out of his sleeping bag and reached for his boots. The men made no further move towards him, but still he kept his guard, maintaining the grip on his laser pistol while trying to put his boots on with his other hand. Finally succeeding, he examined the strangers who had interrupted his sleep. He gave them the once over, eyes widened in astonishment as he took in their garb. Each was wearing a long mustard-colored tunic and loose fitting pants with animal skins draped over their shoulders. Two of them had long black hair tied back, the other one had shorter hair but all had the same dark, weathered complexion."Indians?_"_ He murmured aloud, "Think I must be dreaming."

The oldest man, who appeared to be in charge of the party, raised his eyebrow. "This is no dream stranger. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone." His gaze switched from one man to the another. "You live out here? How on Earth do you survive?

"You ask too many questions, Warrior."

The men hadn't actually attacked him yet so he took a chance and stood up. "What are you? Cherokee?"

They tightened their grip on the spears and looked at each other perplexed. "What is this 'Cherokee you speak of?"

Buck sighed. He wasn't sure whether he was going to end up fighting them or giving them a history lesson.

"Indians or Native Americans are–er should I say were the original inhabitants of much of the United States - that's what this part of the world was called before the holocaust. There were lots of different tribes and by your clothing and location I would have guessed Cherokee."

The two younger men shrugged but the older man lowered his spear slightly and studied Buck for a while in silence, then at last he said, "How could you know all this? You claim to have heard of my people?" He asked. "Who **are** you?"

"I'm Captain Buck Rogers. And yes, I have heard of your ancestors. I went to school with a couple of them."

The man frowned, "Captain? Of what and what are you doing out here? They have sent you to find us?"

"I don't know who 'they' are but no! I'm not here on any official business I'm here on a personal matter."

The man stared at him. "What you say is impossible! Legend says that my people were wiped out by the Red Winds from the East."

Buck frowned. "Red Winds?"

"I believe you refer to it as The Haulocaust. The man paused and appeared deep in thought for a moment. "You must come with us, if you want to stay alive, there is danger out here."

Buck signed, "I was told that there was someone..." He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

_Could this possibly be the man the guardian had told me of?_

"Someone who could help me find out what happened after the holocaust."

The morning sun was getting brighter on the horizon and Buck could now clearly see the expression etched on the man in front of him. For a moment their was only silence as piercing dark eyes seemed to burn a hole through his, as though searching his soul. The stranger took a step toward Buck and for a moment the captain increased the pressure on his gun. Then as though satisfied with Buck's answer the warier shifted his spear to his side and held out his left hand. The other two followed his lead in sheathing their weapons also.

Buck exhaled slowly, "So how long have you been out here and why? Why would you want to live in these harsh conditions? Isn't it dangerous out there? What about the mutants and radiation poisoning?"

The older man just shrugged in response, "You ask a lot of questions! It's the home of my ancestors and the mutants don't come this far out here. As for the radiation, it's not that bad. There are some wild animals, though, so you take great risks being out here on your own. You say that you are looking for someone. Who?"

Buck answered with a sigh, "Well this is gonna sound crazy, but I left Earth before the holocaust and when I came back, it was long over. I was told that if I came out here I would…" He stopped, searching for the right words "…find the person who could give me the answers I've been looking for. And I think that _**you**_ may be that person. I know all of this sounds crazy," Buck stated as he stared at the man in front of him. "I don't know how or why, but I think you can help me."

"That is a strange story indeed…" the man on the left hand side of his said. The three natives exchanged glances. The older one raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Buck. "Come!" It wasn't a request.

A rustling sound nearby interrupted the conversation. Everyone except Buck glanced from side to side, sensing danger, they quickly grasped their spears.

"We may be under threat from the beasts who roam these parts. We should leave now," One of the younger men explained.

Buck glanced around as the rustling continued. Did he take a chance with these strange men, armed but now apparently friendly or some potentially savage beast which could have 3 heads and spit acid for all he was aware. "Ok!"

They began walking towards the west, heading downhill at a hasty speed. Buck hesitated then holstered his weapon and began to follow.

They walked along a small, dirt path, descending down the mountain side. Occasionally one of the party would stop to hunt an animal which had strayed upon their path. These animals looked similar to deer but with more muscular bodies and from what Buck could see, much sharper teeth. Deer were herbivores, but these animals had long incisors which looked like they were designed for tearing flesh. He was glad to have the company of the others – even though he wasn't totally sure what lay ahead for him.

They continued for a couple of hours until they came to an encampment. The half dozen or so huts were built from mud and timber arranged in a circle with a large open space in the middle. To the entrance of each hut was a smaller, round chamber. The smell of wood smoke permeated Buck's nostrils as he approached.

An attractive dusky-skinned young woman appeared in the doorway of the largest house. She waved to the approaching party, her eyes lingering for a just a while longer on their guest. Buck smiled at her and said, "Hi." She blushed and quickly hurried across the clearing to another hut where she was met by an older woman, who he presumed was her mother.

The camp was set among a crop of trees, but unlike the other trees which were twisted and deformed. They stood tall and graceful, with their limbs reaching toward the sky.

Examining one closer, Buck asked, "What kind of trees are these? I've seen them before in the old city parks and sidewalks, but I'm not sure what they are."

"I don't know what you would call them, but they are the medicine trees. Their fruit gives us nourishment and the leaves have great healing properties."

Buck patted the tree. He felt a combination of wonder and reassurance at its presence. Compared to the immediate vicinity outside the Inner City, this was Utopia with trees, grass and even water. Was it possible that civilization could exist beyond the domes of the Inner City once more?

They beckoned for him to follow into one of the houses. Inside was an older man, his black hair was graying at the temples. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, on top of a bed of pelts. The inside of the house was decorated with feathers, fur covered the floor and other surfaces and the walls were adorned with hangings interwoven with beads. The leader of the hunting party walked over to him. "We found this stranger in the mountains, he said that he came here seeking answers."

The man gave Buck the once over and then bid him step forward. "Where are you from?"

"New Chicago, originally," Buck replied. "But I'm now stationed on board a ship which is on a mission to find the lost tribes of Earth." He paused for a moment, before continuing in a softer voice. "Just like I'm trying to find out what happened to my family."

The old man nodded once to the others. "Leave us." After they had gone, he beckoned to Buck to sit down. "Come, tell me your story?"

He did as asked and began recounting the incredible tale of the 20th Century astronaut who was frozen by some mysterious force only to be awakened 500 years later by the Draconians. He told of his life in New Chicago, his adventures on the Searcher and finally of the dreadful trial which had led him to finally seek answers to what had happened after his departure from Earth half a century ago.

After Buck had finished, the graying man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So you are the one who made the incredible journey through two lifetimes."

Buck nodded in surprise. "You've heard of me? Out here? How?"

The man folded his arms in front of him, his expression solemn. "I heard it from the wind."

"The wind?"

The man broke into a grin at him. "I would like to show you something." He walked over to the back of the house and pulled back a beige coloured cloth.

Buck gave a chuckle. "A radio."

The man shrugged, "It is the only link with my old life."

Buck gazed at him in surprise, then finally understanding, he nodded. "So how long have you been out here?"

Now it was the old man's turn to tell his story. "My name is John Crowe. I was a scientist in New Atlanta, responsible for, amongst other things, checking radiation levels outside the cities and I discovered this place twenty years ago. Afterwards I began having dreams about the mountains. I had visions of a life and people that I knew nothing about. I did as much research as I could and discovered some – but not all, of my people's history. The call was strong, so I came out her and discovered my people. I moved out here with my family, and discovered others like myself. Of course very few people know about us and I would prefer it to stay that way. They most likely think we're mutants."

Buck was astonished. "Understood, but isn't it dangerous out here? What about radiation?"

"It is not too bad up here in the mountains. The water is safe to drink in these parts. We eat what we catch or what grows. The medicine trees supply us with fruit and once a year, an old colleague of mine leaves necessary supplies in a cave." John replied. "Of course it is not without danger from animals, but there is they cycle of life, they hunt us,we hunt them. It is not an easy life to live, but this is where we belong. It is the home of my ancestors."

Buck looked around him, even in the sanctuary of John's house, he could hear the wind whistling around them. Why would anyone want to live in such harsh conditions, but he was filled with a deep admiration for this old man and the people around him.

"You've come to reclaim the land that was stolen from your people," he said softly, "I get that."

John shrugged. "They may have taken our land but they could never break our spirit."

"This used to be a beautiful place," Buck murmured."It was known as the Smokey Mountains because your ancestors thought the clouds which surrounded the mountain peaks looked like smoke."

John smiled. "You seem to know a lot of my people."

"Part of American history lessons – er America is what this part of the world was called before the holocaust."

"Yes the United States of America, I believe." John looked thoughtful for a moment then began to rise from his seat. "Come. Eat with us. You will need your strength."

Buck frowned. "What for?"

"Tomorrow you must fast, and meditate. Only when you have cleaned your body and mind, will you be ready for the spirit walking. There you will meet your spirit guides and ancestors. Only then will you find the answers that you seek, but make sure that this is a journey you really want to take"

Buck nodded. "I have come a long way, I have to do this."

The old Indian nodded and standing, made his way over to the followed him out of the hut and across the grass to another house where outside, a woman was cooking strips of animal flesh – presumably spoils from the hunting party, on sticks held over the fire. The pungent aroma wafted across, making Buck's mouth water. Also on the fire was a large cooking pot filled with broth containing herbs and leaves.

Buck was given a piece of fruit which he accepted graciously. Its bittersweet flesh tasted good after all the food discs he'd had to eat. When the meal was ready, a steady procession of people arrived and the food was dished out into small bowls. They gave their thanks and sat down to share their meal.

Buck glanced at John Crowe and his family as he ate. A brief feeling of apprehension filled his gut. Was he really going to finally discover the dreadful truth about events preceding the holocaust? Truth, which he knew could be unbearable, but which was necessary for him to move on. He needed closure. The Searcher, Directorate, Wilma, Twiki and Hawk and the others were never far from his mind. He could only hope that they would understand that this perilous and rash behavior was necessary for him to move on and to find peace in his heart and mind.

-o-o-o-o-

In his office at the Defence Directorate headquarters, Dr Huer studied the readouts on his computer screen then glanced over at Wilma who was furiously pacing up and down in front of his desk.

"Colonel Deering are you purposely planning to wear out that particular patch of my office floor?"

Wilma halted in her pacing for a moment and turned to face the desk. "I don't get it Dr Huer. We had Buck's tracking signal very clearly and then it just stopped."

"Obviously, he's disabled the tracking device in his starfighter," the scientist replied.

"Well – yes I thought of that obviously, but there was no sign of him anywhere, he should have been visible on the radar unless he was on the ground and there was no sign of any ship."

"He must have hidden it somehow, but what he'd be doing at that location is anyone's guess. What do we know about the area?"

"Not much – it's a mountainous region, there may be caves he can hide in."

Dr Huer looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or were someone else can hide in."

Wilma's eyes grew wide. "You think there's someone out there who Buck has gone to find?"

"Well I've heard talk of mutants living in that area but it's a little strange to find them so far away from the cities, they prefer to stay in the shelter of the old ruins."

"But why would Buck be looking for mutants? That's it!" Wilma exclaimed. "I'm going back there to search the area."

Dr Huer sighed. "If Buck is going to such lengths to stay hidden, maybe we should respect his wishes and wait until he gets back."

"No!" The Colonel banged her hand on the desk in front of her with a slap so loud it made him jump. "No offense Dr Huer, but my instructions come from Admiral Asimov and my primary mission is to find Captain Rogers and bring him back safely."

Dr Huer raised his brows, slightly bemused at the outburst. He said nothing for a moment. An outburst such as this was rare, in all the years he had known Wilma Deering, Captain Rogers was the only man who had ever caused her to behave so out of character. He expelled the air from his lungs on a long out-breath. "Very well Colonel Deering, if you insist but I don't think Buck will thank you for it – whatever he has in mind, he obviously doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"I know Dr Huer, I know – but we've been through too much for me to let him risk his life out there."

She knew though, somewhere deep inside that Buck would be alright, but she still couldn't quite admit to herself that her reasons for the search were anything other than professional.

-o-o-o-o-

The interior of the sweat lodge was dark – the only light came from the rocks, still glowing from there being placed in the fire-pit earlier on. Buck had been inside for all of five minutes but could already feel his skin getting damp with perspiration. He had heard of these – sweat lodges being used before for rites of passage but had never actually experienced one until now. Hunger pangs gnawed at his insides. He had fasted for most of the day, meditated in preparation for this journey, the 'spirit walk', the old man had called it. Just before entering the hut, he and the several of the menfolk had sat around the campfire and passed around a crudely fashioned wooden pipe filled with a bitter tasting herb. He had thought at the time that this possibly had some hallucinogenic properties - similar to peyote.

Now inside the lodge, he was gripped with apprehension, just as he had been on Janovius 5 on the previous day. He found himself questioning his motives once more. _Did he really want to know? Could he handle the truth._ He knew however that he would never find peace – or closure from that chapter of his life until he finally learned if his family knew of the accusation of treason and the fate of them and everyone around them all those years ago.


	10. Freezeframe

**Last of the Great American Heroes Chapter 10**

**Freeze-frame**

_Author's note – sorry this has been a long time in updating. Life and new house just got in the way. _

Buck hesitated for a moment then carefully sat down a few feet away from the hot rocks. he squirmed to get comfortable. He was clad only in his shorts and the ground beneath him was cold, hard and dry. There was to be no soft mat to sit on, not even a bed of leaves or grass. He heard a hiss and the room filled with steam. Someone was pouring water on the rocks.

"Hello?" he called out.

There was no reply. He saw a shadow, heard a shuffle and felt a rush of air as whoever had previously occupied the room, had snuck out as stealthily as a Ninja, leaving him alone to face whatever lay ahead. He had fasted until nightfall and hunger gnawed at his stomach like a dog with a bone. His throat felt dry, he idly wondered if the water used to douse the rocks was still in there with him, but he knew it would be dangerous to stumble around in the dark so he decided against the idea.

Time passed, minutes felt like hours. Without his watch, Buck had no idea how long he had been in the sweat lodge. He felt light-headed and disorientated. In the darkness he couldn't even make out the walls of the hut – the blackness was just a void, a yawning chasm ahead.

"Vision Quest", the old chief had called it yet no visions had unfolded before his eyes as yet. A heavy cloud of disappointment descended upon him. He tried to focus on stilling his mind, tried to meditate as he had been instructed but instead he found his mind beginning to wander. With nothing else to occupy his thoughts, he couldn't help but reflect on the events that had led him to this place.

In his mind's eye he saw the moment when General Bergstrom had strode on board with his entourage and announced the charges. A singular moment in time to be captured and replayed on the screen of his memory over and over again. His anguished mind saw the broken, disillusioned look on Jim Peterson's face. Pause! freeze-frame! Rewind! Play! The same actions rolled out over and over again until he could bare it no longer. He remembered feeling the fleeting moment of relief at his acquittal until the implications of what that tape could have had in the 20th century had hit him like a slap in the face. He shuddered in the darkness and pushed the memories back into the recesses of his mind then summoning all his will power, he tried to focus on earlier events. He saw The Searcher's maiden voyage, the trip to Throm and meeting Hawk. He watched in anguish as Koori died and he fought with Hawk before bringing him back to the Searcher to await his trial. Other images flowed through his mind as he sat in the darkness waiting for his spiritual journey to begin, unaware that it already had.

He remembered the time he and Wilma had to escort Ambassador Duvoe across the Desert of Oasis. His mind lingered on the hazardous journey, he remembered the envy he'd felt at Wilma's obvious affection for Duvoe. He'd held and comforted her after she finally discovered that Duvoe was a bio-symbiant entity who could remove his head at will. He realised now how relieved he'd been that it had signalled the end of the budding romance between Wilma and the ambassador. However much he'd tried to ignore the attraction between Wilma and himself, it had been there, he knew. He sighed. Now his mind drifted to the times she'd come on to him and he wondered why exactly he'd been unable to reciprocate her advances. His mind went back to their first encounter after his awakening on the Draconia, he saw himself sneaking out into Anarchia, watched as Wilma had him shot. Then he saw himself and Wilma in the Hall of Mirrors and watched the awkward moment when she revealed her troubled feelings to him after the ball.

His thoughts drifted to another woman – Princess Ardala - Voluptuous, beautiful and cruel. He had become her favourite obsession – one she was determined to obtain any cost. Ironically it was the Draconians he had to thank for awakening him and sending him back to Earth.

He recalled his own stunned disbelief at hearing how long he had slept for, his almost resolute refusal to believe that this strange domed city was what was left of his beloved home town. He remembered his bemusement at seeing a walking, talking robot, Twiki and Dr Theopolis for the first time, his first taste of vinol, the first glimpse of this strange new world, the sad discovery of his parents' grave outside the safe confines of the Inner City.

Then his mind drifted back even further far, far back. He was back in the cockpit of Ranger 3, his stomach turning somersaults, the anxiety felt by every astronaut at the agonising wait for final countdown. He saw Jennifer, relived the tearful goodbye at Cape Kennedy before climbing into the landrover that was to take him to the launchpad. He saw his parents, his siblings. The images came flooding through his memory faster now, flowing like a river; the last football game he attended, the last movie he saw with Jennifer – Beverley Hills Cop II, before entering the final phase of the intensive astronaut training programme at NASA.

He relived his last Christmas in the 20th Century; his mom had cooked enough for the entire street, he saw the decorated tree, holly and mistletoe. There was the usual exchange of gifts – traditions that had not survived the test of time. Five hundred years later, the 25th of December would be just another day. The calendar pages flipped over and disintegrated as time flipped backwards. Days flew by as he watched the changing of the seasons. White blankets of snow were whisked away, to be replaced by autumn leaves. The leaves disappeared and hot sun shone down from clear blue skies. As the calendar pages turned back further, one image stood out above the rest. The Chicago wind had whipped up a newspaper ready to carry it away to another location when he sight of the headline .

"Chernobyl - The world's biggest nuclear disaster" screamed the bold print.

"Well not quite the biggest, was it Jim," Buck muttered to the ghost of his long-dead friend. "You'd think they'd have learned from that one, wouldn't you!" He said bitterly in the darkness."Welcome to the human race - the most stupid civilization on Earth." He threw back his head in the darkness and began to laugh.

"You never could stick to the rules could you Rogers!"

Buck abruptly stopped laughing and jerked his head to the side. Despite the darkness, he could clearly see the outline of a tall, male figure – one that in his rookie air force days he was only too familiar with. "_Major Caldwell!_" he gasped. Then his shoulder's shook as he began to chuckle again, "That's it! I've finally gone mad!"

"Desertion! They should court-martial you for this Captain." The apparition continued. "Maybe that lovely women colonel will finally see you for what you really are."

Buck pointed his finger at the spectre. "Now**_ you_**-you leave Wilma outta this!" He slurred.

"She's a fine figure of a woman – too good for you Rogers!"

"Yeah and don't I know it." Buck mumbled. _Great_, he thought, _I'm having an argument with a hallucination of a guy who died 500 years ago. They called me a womaniser, but I can't hold a candle to this guy - couldn't!_ he corrected himself

Aloud he said, "Ok out of all the hallucinations – why does it have to be you? The guy who made my life hell for months."

The figure came closer. "Hell? You think that was hell Rogers? "You don't know what hell is. Do you have any idea how it feels to have your retinas burned onto your eyes because just for a second you saw a flash of light? Then seconds later have the flesh seared from your bones whilst you watch? See you home destroyed and your loved ones burned in front of your very eyes?"

Buck lowered his gaze. "No Sir I don't, and I can't begin to imagine..."

"No you don't Captain. You escaped all that horror."The apparition of Caldwell continued. "You think Florida was hot in July it was nothing to how it was when the bombs fell. Do you think those kids enjoyed the rides at Disneyworld before their silhouettes were burned onto the rollercoaster?"

Buck grimaced. he could feel the Major's eyes burning into his own, he tasted the bitter tang of bile in the back of his throat, though he wasn't usually squeamish. "Stop it!" he cried out, stop it! I didn't come here for this."

"What?" His old adversary sneered. "You wanted the truth didn't you – well here it is, in all its glory?" His tone changed, became softer. "You know something? They were the lucky ones – for them at least the suffering was over in seconds. The ones who survived are the ones to pity."

"_**What**_ happened to them?"

"At the epi-centre there wasn't much left. The cities burned for days, weeks. Those who made it into shelters survived the initial war but supplies didn't last forever. The conditions in those shelters became unbearable. Eventually they had to come out. Then they risked radiation sickness and disease. With no medical facilities many of them died from cholera, typhoid – diseases we thought we'd eradicated years ago. Fuel supplies dried up, food ran out. There was widespread looting. People would commit murder over a tin of baked beans.

Buck shook his head. "God rest their souls."

"But that wasn't enough, that wasn't the end of it. You see even the limited exchange of nuclear weapons was still enough to rupture the fault-lines, what was left of the world now faced earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. This doubled the effect of the nuclear winter. Mankind was almost extinct.

"So – how did they survive?"

"Well, have you ever stopped to ask yourself how a race on the brink of extinction managed in just a few hundred years to not only rebuild their cities, but to advance technologically to the extent that the people you know in this century have? Hidden deep underground they had these huge vaults which housed some of the world's best scientists and that's not all. They had alien technology, stuff they'd been keeping quiet for years."

"Roswell!" Buck exclaimed, "It was all true? – the conspiracy theories? UFO sightings?

"Most of it. Some was just the product of over-imaginative Star Wars fans, but yeah."

Buck took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "That explains how people were able to get into space just a couple of hundred years after the holocaust, how they got the materials to rebuild the cities. I always wondered about that."

"They kept the best and everyone else was expendable – just left to rot in the nuclear wasteland. This is the world you hanker so much for Captain Rogers. You're so much better off without it. Still think you're suffering? Still languishing in your own self pity Captain?"

Buck felt his anger rising. "They were still my family and my friends, however corrupt the government may have been, it was still my home. They suffered and I didn't. You have absolutely no idea how I feel!" He hung his head. "Do you know how many times I wished I could have died with them all?" His voice was now barely a whisper. "Have you any idea of the overwhelming guilt I felt that I survived and they didn't?"

"I know you have Captain, I just wanted you to appreciate what you got now. You had a second chance. You're the luckiest man I've ever met." He sighed, "it's a pity you don't always realise that. Always came up smelling of roses. You still do - don't blow it!" With those words, the apparition vanished.

-o-o-o-o-

Down in the valley below, the golden rays of dawn illuminated the normally gunmetal grey of a shuttle as it landed, creating a dazzling light display. The sun had just risen above the hills on the horizon. Voices broke the silence of the valley as an armoured vehicle crawled down the ramp. The all-terrain transport was well equipped to trample the uneven ground in its search for the missing captain. Another vehicle followed in its wake.

One by one, the vehicles pushed on towards the foot of the hills. Inside the first one, Wilma issued instructions to the rest of the crew. "We'll head upwards towards the start of those hills – there could be a cave he's hiding in."

"What about this building Colonel?"

"Ok, yes, check any buildings and structures. You'd be amazed at what Buck knows about surviving in harsh conditions."

Most of the searches turned out to be fruitless and Wilma could only sigh in increasing frustration. What was it Buck said in situation like this? Like searching for a needle in a haystack!

A sudden cry interrupted her reverie. "Colonel we've found something."


	11. Emergence

**Last of the Great American Heroes **

**Chapter 11**

**Emergence**

Back in the Defence Directorate Head Quarters, Dr Huer made a steeple of his hands, resting his fingertips on his chin while he mused over the latest news. "Well we know one thing for sure, Buck is determined to reach his destination – wherever that may be, without any interference from us." He turned to Wilma "Did you recover the Starfighter?"

"No!" She replied, "but we did immobilise it so if Buck wants to leave..."

"He won't be able to!" Dr Huer's eyes flashed. "You do know this is Buck we are talking about – he's quite resourceful and er, how will he be able to contact us to retrieve him?

Wilma smirked. "Like you said, Dr Huer, he is quite resourceful!"

"I just don't understand what has gotten into him, he's never just taken off like this, he muttered."

"Well apart from the time he went into Anarchia when he first arrived and then the time he went chasing after a girl he thought looked like Jennifer and then..."

"Yes, yes I get the picture, but why would he...?" he looked suddenly thoughtful. "Where did you say the Starfighter was discovered again? Wilma gave him the coordinates and he punched them into his computer then studied the screen. "Oh My! Of course!"

"Dr Huer what is it?" She wondered round to his side of the desk to see what her superior was referring to.

"There have been reports of activity in the area," he replied "Smoke, unusual structures appearing, along with the carcasses of animals."

"Mutants? They don't usually head so far out of the city limits – unless..."Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Unless they are not mutants," he finished. "Do you remember, Colonel Deering when Buck hid that Draconian engineer – er what was his name?"

"Garridon? So you think these people, who or whatever they are, are linked to his past somehow and that is who he has gone to find?"

He nodded, "Indeed I do child, indeed I do!."

"Dr Huer." Wilma became animated. "I need the coordinates of these sightings. I want to take a ground patrol out there."

"I don't know, maybe we should just let him do whatever he has come for and let him return in his own good time."

Wilma's eyes darted from side to side. "And if they are mutants, he could be in danger, and knowing Buck's habit of getting himself into trouble..."

"Very well Colonel but it's not easy terrain to traverse, very overgrown and virtually inaccessible in parts."

Wilma shrugged. "Then I guess we need a pulsar cannon."

-o-o-o-o-

Buck exhaled deeply. He scrubbed his hands over his face, feeling totally wretched. His head was spinning, his mind a maelstrom of thoughts. He had known – or at least thought he knew the effects of dropping a nuclear bomb on a highly populated area. But to have the full horror of it described in detail like that knowing the same fate probably befell everyone he once knew and loved was soul destroying. Caldwell's words echoed in his ears, increasing in volume until he had to forcibly lock it out of his thoughts.

"This is not what I wanted." He whispered. "This is not what I came for." His voice increased in volume. "What's next? The ghost of Christmas Present or the Ghost of Christmas Future? The growling in his empty stomach was the only audible response.

He sat with a heavy heart in silence for what seemed like ages, until he began to grow aware of another presence in the room. - which brought him out of his reverie. He glanced up to see the outline of a tall, broad chested Native American male, standing to his right, arms folded across his chest. Another form took shape next to him, this time it was a large dog – no not a dog, Buck quickly realised, it was a wolf. He sensed that the two belonged together. _When did they arrive?_

The man beckoned for him to follow and when Buck rose, turned and began walking towards the back of the room till they were outside, greeted by an almost full moon. He glanced around . There was no sign of the village, where had the houses gone? All the others? The man pointed to the distance. Buck frowned. Even in this altered state he knew that something was wrong. The man hadn't said a word to him and his clothing was different from the rest of the tribe. The others were covered from head to foot but this one had areas of his torso and legs exposed. He looked and behaved more like one of the Native American Indians from ancient history. Buck cocked his head and regarded the man curiously.

"Where?" He shrugged, "I don't see anything.

At last the man spoke, "You will see, come!"

Buck hesitated, then the wolf padded towards him. He froze but the animal just nudged his arm and turned its head to the direction the Native American was indicating, then trotted off when Buck began to follow. He took a few tentative footsteps then gasped as another figure emerged from the shadows.

"Dad!"

The late James Rogers, deceased for half a century, stepped forward. "Hello son."

"Dad? What? Am I dead? Is this Heaven?

"No, not exactly, it's more a gateway, if you like, between the spirit world and the physical world. They," he indicated the wolf and the the native, "are here to guide you, to keep you safe." He reached out and clasped his son by the shoulders. "It's good to see you son, to be able to speak with you, though, we don't have very long."

Buck nodded his understanding. "Mom? Is she with you?"

"Not in this place, but she sends her love and she's very proud of you, we both are but she says when are you going to settle down instead of running around with all these space floozies!"

"What? Buck chuckled, "Oh I can just imagine Mom saying that."

His father joined in the laughter for a few seconds then his expression grew serious.

"William, I'm here for a reason."

"You know I don't like being called William, I don't feel like a William, or a Bill for that matter."

James had a twinkle in his eye. "You haven't spoken to your old man in five hundred years and then I get told off!"

Buck looked sheepish. "Sorry Dad, I'm just not used to being called that any more..." he paused. "You said you were here for a reason?"

James squeezed his son's shoulder. "You came here to find out the truth of what happened after you left, and if I know my youngest son, then I know you won't give up until you get it...but I promise you it won't be easy to hear."

Buck nodded, "I know Dad, I know."

The spirit of James Rogers turned and began to walk slowly, with his son as his side as he began to recall the events of his final year on Earth.

"I know what Caldwell told you, but that didn't happen to us. We got into the Alderton's shelter. We all thought he was nuts stockpiling food like that but as it turned out old Tom had the last laugh. When we heard the sirens, he herded us in there, guess since his wife died, he figured he'd be lonely in there." He paused for a moment and turned to look at his son before continuing. "Anyway, we had no radio, for days, no-one knew what was happening in the outside world. Eventually we managed to get a signal and all we heard was, 'Stay indoors!' It began to get very claustrophobic in there not to mention the stench, although you stopped noticing it after a while. Well the food supplies didn't last forever so after about a month or so we had to go outside the shelter and when we did we saw full extent of the damage. The old neighbourhood was barely recognisable. Do you know what your mother said when we first got out? She said 'James, if I'd known this was going to happen I wouldn't have bought those expensive drapes!"

Buck gave a sad smile, "Oh Mom!"

"I guess after you'd gone, she just put all her energy into doing up the house from top to bottom – apart from your room, no-one was allowed to touch that for when you came back. She wouldn't hear any different, but I knew you were lost to us. I guess it was her way of coping. The world mourned for it's last great American Hero. When the bombs fell she was glad you weren't there to see it." The old man looked wistful.

"Anyway I guess once we'd set foot outside, we'd sealed our fate. Your mom was the first to go and I joined her soon afterwards. I guess, there wasn't really much left to go on for anyway. Marilyn was killed by the blast but Frank, well he survived managed to pull together some kind of life for himself and eventually came to find our bodies – what there was left."

Buck winced at hearing all this but reminded himself of his real purpose for coming all this way."Dad, who started it all? The holocaust I mean? Was it the Russian's? The Chinese?"

His father shook his head slowly, "No son, none of those, it was a bunch of crazies hell bent on controlling the population and sealing everyone into those domes you all live in."

"What but that's – why? Why would they do that to our beautiful cities, to our countryside, to the rest of the world?"

"Because they were mad, and hell bent on creating this elitist New Earth Order. It was meant to be a few _controlled _explosions, but it got out of hand, set of a chain reaction they didn't predict and the whole planet was almost wiped out."

For not the first time that day, Buck's mind was sent reeling as he carefully considered this revelation. "Dad – did you know about the accusations against me?"

His father shook his head. "We were questioned about your whereabouts in the last year by some Air Force Official but they wouldn't say what it was about. You can rest easy on that score son, the world didn't think you were a traitor – quite the opposite."

Buck felt the relief wash over him as the tension of the last few weeks began to dissipate. Finally, he felt peace again for the first time since the trial had begun.

"And Jenny?" Did you ever hear much from her?"

She stayed in touch with your mother after your launch. She was killed in the blast trying to protect the children in her class, managed to get them all into a shelter but went back to check no-one was missing. She was a special girl Will – Buck and I can see why you've been so hung up on her."

"That's my Jenny, always put others before herself."

"She's at peace now, in a place that I couldn't even begin to describe, I guess you'll find out for yourself one day, but not for a long while yet, so you gotta live son, you gotta grasp every opportunity for happiness that comes your way and," he continued softly, "you gotta let her go, move on and take a chance with someone else. Life, it kinda creeps up on you and before you know it you've gotten old and you're left looking back wondering what you missed out on. Plus," he laughed, once, "you never know when your time's up!"

Buck sighed, "Well I don't know where I go from here, I guess I just have to hope the Admiral is understanding and if not, well I always have my undercover work with the Defence Directorate – don't know whether Wilma will still be speaking to me though."

"Son, it's time to rebuild some bridges and time for me to go. I wish I could stay longer but..." He clasped Buck's hand. "Take care son, you know we love you and there aren't enough words to describe how proud we are of you and everything that you have done."

It took a lot of effort for Buck not to plead with his father to stay longer, but he guessed that there was some kind of order to the spirit world, so reluctantly he nodded and then grasped his father in a bear hug. "I love you Dad, I miss you and Mom so much."

His father stepped back. "I know son, but we haven't gone away, we are always with you." The spirit of James Rogers began to fade before his his son's eyes. "Goodbye William."

"Buck's mouth quirked at the corners. "You always had to have the last word didn't you Dad!"

He gazed at the spot where his father had been and then turned to head back to where? He didn't even know how to get back. He looked up to see the Native American and the wolf had re-appeared – or had they ever left?"

"How do I get back?"

The man beckoned, "Come!"

"Man of many words." Buck muttered under his breath. He walked the short distance to where his companions were. He presumed that they would re-enter the sweat lodge but instead he was guided towards a dense thicket. At this point the man turned to Buck and said, "You must make this journey alone."

Buck nodded in acknowledgement then began to walk forward, his footsteps made no sound there was just an eerie silence. At first the thicket was pitch black but then Buck noticed a faint luminescence radiating from deep inside. He began to head towards it but the path ahead was cut off abruptly. He turned back and found another opening which allowed him to penetrate deeper in to the bush. He came upon another dead end upon another, each time having to double back and find a different path until the realisation dawned that he was in some kind of maze. Each time this happened his frustration grew. He felt peaceful,but weary, wishing only for a place to lay his head. Even his hunger had dissipated. Eventually he found the source of the etheric glow – at the centre of the maze. It was a pond reflecting moonlight so brilliantly that it lit the forest. Buck sat down and ran his fingers through the silvery water which shimmered and glistened as he traced the outline of the moon's reflection. He felt calm and he began to relax and feel sleepy.

He woke up and looked around. He could feel the hard ground beneath him and realised that he was back in the lodge and wondered if he had ever left. He rose, stretched and made his way to the door, being careful not to trip over the now cooled stones piled in the middle. Once outside he was greeted by the cool morning air. He shivered and covered himself with the fur blanket which had been placed just outside the hut. He heard a noise and glanced to his left, pleasantly surprised to see the young woman he had met on first entering the village, carrying a pale of water. He raised his hand in acknowledgement.

She smiled shyly. "I shall let the others know that you have returned."

He smiled back, "thanks, I hope there's a spare bed somewhere."

"I'm sure we shall find one. You are tired now?"

"Yes, very, I think I'll sleep for a week."

She hesitated then put down the pale and turned to face him. "It must be very exciting to travel through the stars."

"Well yes it can be." Buck padded over to her and gazed into her large doe eyes. "What say when I've had a nap we meet up later and I'll tell you all about it?"

She blushed slightly, "Thank you I would like that."

Another female voice stopped him in his tracks. "By rights I should have you arrested Captain Rogers!"

Buck's mouth gaped open in shock. "Wilma!"

_A/N I'd like to apologise that it has taken me so long to write another chapter. It is long overdue I know. Life, buying a house and a whole heap of other stuff has just got in the way. My muse took a long vacation, I hope she's back to stay. I have actually planned the whole story in my head but just had a hard time getting it down in print. Thank you to those who have added me to their watch list and favourites I hope your patience has been rewarded. I hope to get the next chapter uploaded pretty soon. _


	12. Journey's End

**Last of the Great American Heroes**

**Chapter 12**

**Journey's End**

Buck glanced up, surprised to see Wilma standing, hand on hip, a short distance away. Her poised, calm demeanour was in total contrast to the inner turmoil she felt now that she was finally reunited with the man she had pursued through several star systems

"And I should have _**you**_ certified, following me all the way out here!"

Bemused, she strode towards him. "I was worried about you, I thought you might be in danger." She glanced at the young woman Buck had been speaking to when she arrived. "Although from what I see, you seem to be getting along just fine."

Hearing these words, the girl looked uncomfortable, picked up her pail of water and hurried away. Buck's eye's lingered on her for a moment then turned back to Wilma who pretended not to notice. "Buck did you know these people?"

"Long story. How did you – know where to find me?"

Her mouth quirked. "It was obvious that you would go back to Anarchia and once we found your starfighter, Dr Huer found records of people sighted in the area."

"And you put two and two together and came up with ten."

She looked confused for a moment then worked out what he meant. "Exactly!" She took a step closer to him, so that they were only about a foot apart. "Buck, I appreciate what you must have gone through, but I'm hurt that you didn't think you could talk to me – or Hawk," she added quickly.

Buck sighed. "Look, can we do this later? I'm exhausted, dirty and hungry."

Seeing her about to bristle, he laid a hand on her arm. "Wilma I'm sorry that you felt you had to come after me, that I hurt you. I just – well I didn't wanna just be subjected to a psych evaluation. I can just about cope with a computer scan on my extremities, but I don't want one inside my head too."

She took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly. When she had once more reined in her emotions she nodded. "OK, go and get some sleep and we'll continue this later."

Wilma waited in the communal hut where the villagers gathered to eat. They had located the camp on the previous evening and after a brief discussion with the man who was guarding the perimeter, she and she alone, was invited into the camp and given an audience with John Crowe. She had dismissed her companions and told them to take the message back to Dr Huer. Her hand never left her side where her laser pistol was holstered until she met John. As he explained that Buck was on a spiritual journey – one that he must take alone, she began to feel at ease and even slightly in awe of the old Indian and she relaxed.

Buck was given food, water and a place to lay his head – for which he was extremely grateful. A few hours later, he rose feeling refreshed, bathed and headed to the communal area to join Wilma, unsure of what exactly his fate held in store. He knew her well enough to know that however angry she was, she would not, in all likelihood, actually arrest him. He was less certain of his future on the Searcher – but then it was only ever a temporary role anyway. He knew that Admiral Asimov, although he held such an esteemed position, was a fair and sympathetic man. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the communal area.

"Feeling better?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I am actually," he replied. "Um – so what happens now?"

"Well, Dr Huer wants to see you. He's concerned – we all are." She chose her words carefully, there was so much that she wanted to say to him, to ask, but the last thing she wanted was for him to bolt. Inside she wanted to scream at him, to yell and slap him but what would that achieve? She had located him and he was safe and by all accounts, seemed brighter than he did in the days after the trial. So instead she decided to be grateful that he was still part of her life. Though she was less certain about whether to reveal her innermost thoughts - and feelings so she decided this wasn't the right moment to discuss such matters.

Buck sat down, took a piece of fruit and started nibbling it. "And the Admiral?" He inquired, between mouthfuls.

"You will have to ask him yourself. My orders are to return you to the Searcher...I don't know what will happen to you once we are back. You've broken the rules but – well I guess we ought to be used to that by now!"

Buck gave boyish grin.

"Although you _**have**_ gone a step too far this time. I can't promise you that your actions will totally go unpunished."

He shrugged. "That's fair enough, I don't expect to get away scott free. What I did was rash and foolish but...I don't regret it."

"The question is Buck – was it all worth it? In the end did you find what you came here for?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did. I can't really explain it because it still seems crazy even to me, even after everything we've seen over these last few years, but yeah," he smiled.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it."

"Maybe some day Wilma, but not now. I think I need to forget about the past now and focus on the future."

She reached out and gently touch his bicep. "_**That **_is the best thing I've heard all morning."

-o-o-o-o-

Admiral Asimov entered the bridge on the Searcher. "Lieutenant Devlin are we in radio contact with Earth yet?"

"Not quite Sir – though it shouldn't take too long now. He punched a few buttons then swiveled round in is chair to face the ship's commander. "Do you think that Colonel Deering will find Captain Rogers?"

"I think if anyone can, she can."

"Bidi bidi, bidi!"

"OK and you Twiki, I know you wanted to go as well but we couldn't risk the mutants taking you for scrap metal."

"Bidi bidi, it was Dr Theopolis they were after he has shiner parts than me!"

The Admiral chuckled. "Really?"

Dr Goodfellow interjected, "Admiral Indeed they would. They will sell anything like that on the black market. They have to eat somehow you know. It's quite a lucrative business from what I hear."

"Bidi bidi, I hope she finds Buck. Bidi bidi bidi then I hope she give him what for!"

Back in New Chicago, Buck and Wilma both entered Dr Huer's office. The old scientist was sitting behind his desk, studying computer readouts. He motioned to them both to come in.

"Buck, I head you were back, its good to see you and from what Colonel Deering was telling me, you've had a tough time." He looked wistful. "I'm sorry Buck, that I wasn't able to interfere but the Galactic Council business is out of hands I afraid."

"Don't worry about it Doc, I know that you would have stopped it if you could. I wonder how they got hold of that tape though?"

"I believe that it was part of the investigation launched upon your first arrival in New Chicago. I'm afraid that I was never made aware of its existence."

"Well it's all over now – I'm just going to put it all behind me."

"Well I'm certainly relieved to hear that Captain Rogers and I find it quite remarkable that you are able to do so."

Buck smiled. "Well I had a little help."

"Yes I'm astonished to hear that someone has been living out there all this time and we didn't even know about it."

Buck glanced at Wilma."Well we kind of promised them that it would stay that way Dr Huer."

"But don't you see what this means Buck. That parts of the planet away from the dome are inhabitable."

"Yes but they just want to be left in peace Dr Huer. It's still cold up there and dangerous. I really we should honor their wishes - at least for now." Wilma interjected.

Dr Huer sighed, "Yes I suppose you are right, I won't say anything right now, but at some point, you understand that I will have to report this. We will do all we can to protect those people and their privacy, but the world has the right to know that the climate is changing."

"OK Dr Huer, but you should go and meet them first."

"Very well, the next time the Searcher returns to Terra, we will go out there."

-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later both starfighters were undergoing pre-flight procedures. Buck's own ship had been given an overhaul and was good as new. Dr Huer came down to the launch bay to bid them farewell. He had to admit that he had missed them while they had away on the Searcher and was quite sad to see them leave again so soon.

Wilma called, "All pre-flight checks complete, we are ready to leave."

Dr Huer clasped Buck's hand. "Take care of yourself – and Colonel Deering. You are both the closest thing I have to family now."

"Shouldn't you be telling me to take care of him?" Wilma laughed. She turned to Dr Huer and took hold of his hand. "And look after yourself Dr Huer – you're like family too."

They strode over to their respective starfighters and Buck turned once more to the old man and waved. Then he helped Wilma climb into her cockpit and climbed into his own. He punched buttons on the console and the canopy descended. "Ready for final launch sequence."


	13. Rogue Element

**Last of the Great American Heroes **

**Chapter 13**

**The Rogue Element**

It was several hours later when Buck finally began to relax. He walked a few paces down the corridor that lead away from the Admiral's office, re-familiarising himself with the muted grey tone of the walls.

Although he had been apprehensive, on his return to the ship he had received a warm welcome by all of the crew on the bridge – with the exception of Twiki. The little drone was still upset at being left behind until Buck had explained that he couldn't possibly have taken him to Anarchia in case the mutants had attacked him. Then Admiral Asimov had arrived and had summoned him and Wilma to his office.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Wilma chimed as she hurried to catch up with him. "He just wanted to make sure that you were fit for active duty.

"Yeah I know! Buck slowed down his pace, feeling the vibrating hum of the ship's engine beneath his feet. "The Admiral was so understanding, I was still expecting a reprimand – if not a full court-martial."

"Well if you insist on being punished, I recommend that you confined to quarters for the rest of the evening,"

"And I suppose you will have to be there to make sure I don't leave, "he replied, his mouth quirked into a grin.

"Something like that," she smirked.

-o-o—o—o—o-

A while later, inside Buck's quarters next to the sofa, two pairs of shoes stood neatly next to each other; one was white with a three inch heel, the other light brown with lower, Cuban heels. The occupants were standing a few feet away. They held each other in a loose embrace, their gaze focused on each other.

Suddenly, Wilma hooked her left leg under Buck's right one, at the same time spinning him so he landed on his back, he kept hold of her forearms and she found herself tumbling down to join him. She landed on her knees and laughing, began to struggle away from his grasp. Buck grinned and yanked, she yelped and spread her hands to break the fall until they came to rest on his chest. Their sudden close proximity made her catch her breath. Their eyes locked and she felt her heartbeat quicken. For a moment neither of them spoke until…

"Bididibidi cosy!"

The spell broken, she reluctantly clambered to her feet, unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed at the intrusion.

"I'm just showing Wilma a few more Judo throws, Twiki, helps to keep practicing." Buck was still sitting on the floor. He held out his hand and Wilma helped him to stand

"Bidibidi, I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't."

The two human's made their way over to the couch. "Scout's honor, Twiki, he said. he turned to the other human. "Anyway Wilma if you want to practice your Judo moves, I have just the opportunity!"

-o—o—o—o

Marcus Trega stared in utter disbelief at the slender woman who had just thrown him to the floor with no effort. He had come only come outside to feed that wretched creature – it was a herbivore and totally harmless but those fools in the village didn't realise that. When he stepped outside He had been pleasantly surprised to find the stunning brunette who had approached him shyly, explaining that her ship had run out of fuel. She was a little older than the girls the others usually went for but maybe he would keep this one for himself. He had made a grab for her and she had literally thrown him to the ground with little effort.

After the initial shock had worn off, his face broke into a grin. "Well I like a woman with a bit of spirit, OK baby – let's dance." He searched around for the knife that she had kicked out of his hand.

"Looking for something?" A voice said from behind him.

Marcus, the swarthy man, Buck had encountered in the village, smirked at the man holding the pistol to his head. "You again! He exclaimed. I shoulda known a fine woman like you wouldn't be out here on her lonesome. OK you guys wanna play? I'm sure when you meet my brothers we can have a lot of fun. "

Really? Buck said dryly, is that what you call it when you are raiding the villagers? Stealing their merchandise? Kidnapping their people? I call it despicable and you've got away with it far too long."

The man sniggered. "It's just business, nothing personal, and I think you will find the girls had nothing to complain about."

"How many more of you are there?" She demanded.

The swarthy man just laughed. "You'll find out for yourselves, soon enough!"

"I'm bored of this conversation," said Buck, "Hawk, secure him and take him to the shuttle."

As Hawk moved, pistol in hand to handcuff the dark-skinned man, Marcus turned and smirked. "You guys are in for a shock, no-one messes with the Brotherhood of Rogues!"

"Oh so that's what you call yourselves, is it? Well you and your bunch of thugs have terrorized that village for the last time!"

Marcus raised his eyebrows in surprise when he first glimpsed the bird-man. 'What the hell are you?" He tried to struggle but was no match in strength for Hawk. He glowered at Buck and Wilma as he was bundled, handcuffed into the nearby shuttle.

-o-o-o-o-

Inside the house, Judd Phoenix was getting a little agitated. He shifted his weight and in understanding, the scantily clad red-haired girl on his lap squirmed and slipped to her feet. Luanne had been taken from the village on their first raid but she didn't complain. Bored of her limited lifestyle and craving excitement she had been all too willing to become part of the gang – especially when she had met the handsome and enigmatic, fair-haired leader Judd.

He drummed his fingers on the side of the wooden chair. The furniture inside the house was basic but enough to meet their needs. The house, abandoned by its previous residents, had provided them with the perfect refuge. They had hidden their ship in the old mine close-by. Presumably the house had belonged to the miners.

Judd and his gang, a motley crew of escaped criminals, were being transported the penal colonies in Epsilon sector, when the ship had malfunctioned and afforded the opportunity to escape. Judd and Marco had shot the guards and seized control of the vessel. They had been living on Atraxia for several months. The lack of traffic to and from the planet made it the ideal hideaway and the nearby village supplied them with everything they required. All they'd had to do was walk right in and take what they needed

"Marcus is taking a long time, go and see what's going on you too." He indicated to the stocky Leon and scar-faced Reek.

The men reluctantly put down their beverages and the card game they had been playing. Leon picked up a laser pistol, whilst his counterpart chose a knife and together they headed for the door.


	14. Entrapment

**Last of the Great American Heroes**

**Chapter 14**

**Entrapment**

Nile Reek stepped out into the open closely followed by Leon Lavast. The laser pistol he grasped felt clumsy in his hand. He usually preferred a knife but after that meddling stranger had dis-armed him so easily, it had shaken his confidence a little so he had chosen to take the pistol. He did not know that the 'meddling stranger' in question was at that moment hidden around the corner.

He grinned in surprise and delight when he saw the stunning brunette stood facing them a few yards away.

Wilma took a deep breath, exhaled then lowered her head slightly and in a well-practiced move, peered at the two men beneath half closed eyelids in what she hoped was an alluring fashion. She smiled. She had undergone training in the art of seduction as part of her undercover work by the Defense Directorate. Although it would seem easy to any bystander, she actually hated having to pretend to come on to the disgusting, slobbering slime-balls that the criminal underworld seemed to attract. The fact that she usually wore a disguise helped her get into character. She was grateful that, she only ever had to get close enough to administer the powerful sedative that, in its initial dose had hypnotic properties and could be used to gleam information.

Reek let out a low whistle. "Well what do we have here?"

Leon was not as easily distracted. "Marcus?" He glanced around, calling, "hey brother where are you?"

Wilma fiddled with a strand of hair and with an exaggerated sway of her hips, walked towards them. "Well, I guess I wore him out." She pursed her lips seductively. Leon forgot all about Marcus and focused his attention on the woman instead.

Inwardly, she felt revolted, but she now had their full attention. "But I'm not tired yet..." She lowered her zipper a little, suggestively.

"Well never mind that old dog, why don't you come inside?" Reek was all but drooling at the thought of getting this beauty into his bed – especially after the failed attempt at snatching the girl back in the market place.

-o-o-o-o-

Buck and Hawk stood silently, waiting for a signal from Wilma. They had offered a piece of food to the alien creature and it stood happily munching away, paying them no attention.

The blue, scaled creature was actually a native of Atraxia, a rare species which lived deep within the disused mine nearby. It had been discovered by the Brotherhood of Rogue shortly after their arrival on the planet and they had captured it and brought it to the surface where it was kept mostly caged. Although relatively harmless, years of living underground had rendered the wretched creature almost blind and it was fearful of humans.

-o-o-o-o-

"So – how many more of you are there?" Wilma said casually.

"Oh don't worry," Leon sniggered, "the boss has his girl already and Aaron – well let's just say you're not his type, he likes them younger."

"So it's just us to entertain little lady," said Reek with a lecherous look in his eyes. He reached out to grab Wilma. It didn't really matter whether she agreed to this or not in the end. One way or another, the woman was theirs for the taking. If she consented, it made life easier. If she objected it was just too bad.

"Well I think I may need to freshen up a little first," she announced loudly.

This was the cue that Buck and Hawk were waiting for. There was a sudden crackle as the laser bolt whipped through the air and hit Reek square in the chest knocking him out cold.

Leon snarled and leapt towards Wilma. She twirled round and delivered a high kick. The knife clattered to the floor. "You witch! You'll wish you hadn't done that!" He spat.

"Not as much as you will," said Buck.

Leon cocked his head. The distraction was all Wilma needed to stun him with another bolt this time from her own pulsar weapon. "Looks like we just have two more to take care of!"

They tied up the hapless thugs and sidearms at the ready, opened the door.

-o-o-o-o-

"What's taking them so long? Judd grumbled. He was starting to get uneasy – a gut feeling that something wasn't right. The others should have been back in by now. His hands reached by his side, searching for his laser weapon.

Too late, he realised as Buck and Hawk burst through the door. Wilma was inside the shuttle watching the other three thugs. They had been heavily sedated and were unlikely to wake any time soon but still she had her laser trained on them - just in case.

The scene that greeted Buck and Hawk was not quite what they were expecting. Instead of more thugs, they saw only a young handsome man. Buck mused that the gang's leader, with his shoulder length blond hair and chiseled features, wouldn't have been out of place fronting a rock band. Judd Phoenix was accompanied on both sides by two attractive but rather startled girls: Luanne and another slightly younger girl.

"Well hello, how kind of you to join us," He made an open-hands gesture making a point of scanning the room. "There are usually more of us but the others seem to have disappeared."

The young girl hesitated. Was this a rescue mission? Or could these new guys be just as bad – if not worse? She stared at Hawk, for a second too long.

"**Teesha!"**

The young girl mumbled an apology and ran off to the kitchen.

Buck returned from the bedroom. Either the other gang member had escaped or was hiding somewhere. He glanced around, whilst Hawk kept his gaze fixed on Judd. "Where's the other one?"

"Other one?" The smooth talking crook raised his hands and smiled with a glint in his eye.

"He's right here," said a voice. A large man that Buck also recognised stepped out from a hidden door pointing a pulsar at Buck and Hawk."

Judd smirked. "You searched but the bedroom but not the basement – sloppy!" He stooped to pick up his laser pistol. "Well friends, we seem to have a little situation," said Judd, "and er – it would appear that we are quite even in numbers. Some might say even, outnumbered."

"Not quite," said a female voice.

Teesha stood in the kitchen doorway holding a knife with trembling hands. "I'm not afraid to use this." She prayed that she was correct in her assumption

"What are you doing?" Luanne cried.

"What I should have done a long time ago, rather than let those disgusting creeps get their hands on me!"

The girl was enough of a distraction for Buck to chop out with his hands and knock the laser from Aaron's grasp. He followed this with a double kick till the man was down on the floor. Judd took aim at Hawk and fired…


	15. Justice

**Last of the Great American Heroes**

**Chapter 15**

**Justice**

Too late Judd realised that the ion charge required to heat the laser beam in his weapon had gone flat. "Damn it!" He threw the useless object across the room and willed his remaining man to intervene. Aaron stretched out his arm to grab his weapon from the floor, but Teesha in one swift move, sprang across the room and kicked it away. She held the knife near his exposed throat. "You're never going to lay a finger on me again!"

He curled his lips in a snarl, glaring at her with venom in his black beady eyes.

Buck nodded to Hawk. The bird man gently prised the knife out of the shaking girl's hand and indicated to her to cross the room, whilst he placed handcuffs on the stocky thief.

A sudden movement from the bedroom caught Buck's attention. "Wilma!" He and Hawk cried in unison.

She grinned and stepped out of the bedroom, pulsar in hand which she pointed at the now seething Judd Phoenix. "Thought you might do with a little help."

"I thought you were staying in the shuttle!" Buck said as he bent down and proceeded to handcuff the fuming gang leader. With two pulsar's trained on him, the conniving crook knew that he was outwitted.

"Well, I have back-up now. You know how I hate to miss a party. I've just been on the com to our friends at the Judiciary Council and guess what? They are wanted in several different quadrants for crimes ranging from theft to murder. Someone is on their way to pick them up and this time they aren't going to escape Justice." She glanced at the two girls, then at the Judd and Aaron. "They are little more than teenagers, you two are disgusting!"

The two thugs just glared at them. "You haven't heard the last of the Brotherhood of Rogue!" Judd spat as he was bundled into another waiting shuttle. Lieutenants Devlin and Martin, who had followed in another ship, were waiting to keep guard. All five criminals were to be kept separately and under close watch until the Galactic Authorities arrived.

Back inside the hours Teesha trembled with relief and gratitude. "We can go home Lou, its over."

"Yeah!" her friend pouted, "great! Back to one stop village for the rest of my life."

"Lou is was OK for you, you only were Judd's girl and he wouldn't let the others touch you. I was always fighting the rest of them off."

"Well they're gone now and you're safe," said Buck softly. "You know," he continued, "there is another village I spotted over the other side of the mountain. And we are planning to set up trade negotiations with them and also interstellar trade might be possible eventually. You might find that things start to change there and there will be more going on. Surely it's better than hanging out with these creeps.

"You don't understand I love him and now he's gone," Luanne wailed.

"But he doesn't love you Louane," said Teesha, "he talks about bringing other girls here.

"Buck's right," said Wilma gently. She moved over and placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "You can't throw your life away on a guy like that. Things could be very different now with the new trade that the village is going to get. You might even meet a nice young man – both of you". She addressed Teesha as well.

"What – what did he do? Judd I mean," sobbed Louane. "What was he wanted for? I mean it was just robbing and stuff wasn't it? He told me he'd never hurt anyone."

Wilma lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry sweetie. Originally, he was wanted forarmed robbery with hostages, but he and Marcus killed the guards who were transporting them and now – the charge is murder."

She looked up, her face tracked with tears. "OK, I'll go back to the village."

-o-o-o-o-

"I don't know how we can thank you; we are forever in your debt." Darius kept pumping Buck and Hawk's hands, much to their amusement. "I don't know how much longer we could have remained here if you hadn't caught them. If there is anything at all I can do just ask!"

"You were easy targets," said Buck, "but what you need is a Sherrff." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a shiny star shaped badge. He stood up and addressed everyone who had gathered in the village inn. "Now listen up everyone. What you need is a lawman that has official powers of jurisdiction and I think it should be Darius."

"I agree," said a male voice."

"Yes, agreed." Several other voices rang out.

"Well then, if you don't mind Colonel."

Wilma smiled broadly. "It will give me great pleasure." She stepped forward and pinned the badge to the new Sherif's collar, then stood back and shook his hand firmly. The crowd cheered enthusiastically and started clapping loudly. The sheriff's wife Reena ran up and hugged her husband, her face glowing with pride.

"What about me?" It was Bailey, the young boy who had first spoken to Buck when he arrived on Atraxia.

Buck grinned at him. "You can be deputy." The boy grinned from ear to ear. "I'm the deputy, I'm the deputy. Do I get a star too?"

"Actually, I have something else for you."

He stepped off to the side and came back a few seconds later with a shiny spherical object. He twiddled a switch on it and it lit up with tiny red lights, which then changed to blue. Buck threw the ball onto the floor and it omitted a series of beeps then rolled away slightly when Bailey bent down to pick it up.

The little boy giggled as he ran after his new plaything, beaming a huge smile. "Thanks Captain Rogers!"

"It's for you and your friends, "Buck called. "In my day we played football, well I guess that one is a little more like the British version – apart from none of those were motion activated."

"Good thing Dr Junius let you have that old Sheriff's badge," Wilma whispered to him.

Bailey's mother came over to thank Buck. "It's wonderful; they will have hours of fun, thank you so much."

-o-o-o-o-

Everyone was invited into the inn for a celebration. The children who were fascinated by Hawk, kept touching his feathers then giggling. One little girl said they felt, 'lovely and soft,' so he didn't mind too much that the human children found him such a curiosity, much to the chagrin of embarrassed parents.

Wilma spent a while chatting to Reena whilst she prepared food in the kitchen.

"We've brought some other stuff for Darius and anyone else identified as responsible enough; pulsars, spare ion chargers and cuffs – though they chose your village because it was so isolated. Hopefully with outside trade open, it will never happen again."

"What about that creature?"

"We let him go and he wanted to go back to the mines where he came from. You know I don't think he was that dangerous. I don't think he could see very well and he was afraid."

"I guess, I never thought of that. It must have been pretty hard for the poor thing to be snatched away from everything he knew."

Wilma's eyes glazed over for a second. She glanced at Buck. "Yes, I guess it must be," she murmured.

"Just imagine," Reena continued," if Buck hadn't been going to see those Guardians of his he might never have called here."

Wilma froze. There was a sudden roaring sensation in her ears. _The Guardians? _But when she found Buck, he was on Earth. He couldn't have – suddenly it all made sense to her; why he hadn't passed through the Delta Quadrant on his way, the 'old friend' who had advised him where to find the old Indian Chief. Buck had been to the Guardians first and they had either refused to send him back to his time, or it was impossible. It still hurt that he tried – and even more so that he had failed to tell her about it.

She gave a watery smile, trying her hardest to conceal the growing pain in her heart. "Yes, imagine."

-o-o-o-o-

Back on the Searcher, the daytime duty team were just swapping shifts with their colleagues as Buck made his way back to his quarters. He glanced up to see a familiar face; Callie. She glanced at him a little bashfully. "Buck – Captain Rogers," she began.

He smiled. "It's OK Callie, you can still call me Buck."

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Well – Buck, I heard you were back on board, I hope you are OK."

"Well they say good news travel's fast," he murmured.

"No! It was Colonel Deering who told me you'd gone away. She thought that I might know something about it , but you hadn't said anything to me that night about any plans to leave."

He smiled, wistfully. "That's cos I didn't have any plans to leave up till I actually left. It's a long story Callie, one best left for another day if that's OK?"

She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. "Anyway," she continued, "what about you and Colonel Deering? Is it still complicated?"

Buck sighed. "Well I don't know if she's totally forgiven me but I'm hoping to invite her for drinks later so we'll see."

"I'm sure you'll work it out. I hope you are happy." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the cheek, then she turned to walk away. Buck followed her with his gaze then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Wilma had entered the corridor.

_Did she see that? _He thought she must have_, _but she said nothing as she carried on walking in direction of her quarters. He sprinted after her, "Wilma?"

She spun round to face him and her blue-grey eyes flashed. "Buck?" OK so she **was **annoyed at him.

"Hey listen, I was hoping that we could get together later, maybe do a little Judo practice or I could show you some other martial arts movements, or we could just – I dunno, find something else to do."

"Thanks but I washing my hair," she replied curtly and turned to leave.

Buck huffed. "Well just goes to show some phrases never go out of fashion."

"Look, Is this because of Callie? She was just..."

Buck, what you do and who with is your business." She paused, then with a sigh continued, "it's not just Callie." She made a quarter turn towards him. "How come you were going in the opposite direction to Earth when you landed on Atraxia?"

"Oh!

"Well I just took a detour cos I didn't want to get routed through Theta."

"Oh! So why did Reena get the impression you were going to see the guardians?"

Buck closed his eyes for a moment. He had intended to tell her – when the time was right, but this wasn't it."

"Look let's just go to my quarters and talk, I'll tell you what happened."

She pursed her lips defiantly. "What would be the point Buck?" She threw up her hands and turned to walk away.

He strode after her. "Wilma, don't leave like this."

She halted her step. "Look, I need some time to think about all this."

"OK," he whispered, "take all the time you need but just to give you something to think about…"

He reached out and turned her by her shoulders then gathered her into his arms and kissed her. She struggled against his chest so he pulled back and gazed into her eyes, waiting for her reaction. It wasn't quite what he was expecting."

"Ow!"

"I..." Her eyes widened as she stared at him, already regretting that she slapped him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have..."

"I - I can't..." She squeezed her eyelids tightly together, inhaled deeply then opened them slowly breathing out slowly. Buck saw sadness reflected in the blue-grey depth as she continued. "Buck, as a friend, colleague, I would trust you with my life – but I'm not sure I could trust you with my heart." She spoke the last few words with a shaky voice then shook her head then, "I'm sorry..." she whispered and dashed into her quarters, the two halves of the door sliding together to close it behind her, with an audible click.

Buck rubbed his stinging flesh. "You can trust me," he whispered, but he had no idea if she had even heard him.

_End of part one – please shippers don't hate me. Part two will follow very soon and promises more adventure, more Buck and Wilma moments and a few more old friends will be dropping in_

_A/n_

_End of book one, thank you to all my loyal followers who have stuck with me to see this project get to completion. It has been a long and winding path my friends but we got there in the end_

_Namaste_


End file.
